Cross Coastal
by geekintoronto
Summary: Seth's at RISD, Summer's in Newport after epi 406. Can they survive another term apart? Ch 14 Up! Will they work it out? NOW COMPLETE! Read & Review and I'll post another story. Sethummer.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Summer gets suspended from Brown in episode 406… and Seth doesn't suggest starting RISD a semester later. SS, maybe a little RT later. Please read & review!**

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. And I can't think of anything clever to say.**

"So, little problem. I'm starting at RISD in January," Seth said once Che had left Summer's home.

"I know. What do we do?" Summer replied.

"It's just a few more months of a long distance relationship," he stated, nonchalantly.

"We barely survived the past few."  
"Yeah, but we were dealing with other things. I really don't think it will be that bad." He looked at Summer. "Besides, I'll have President's Week, Spring Break, and Easter Weekend to visit you, so really, I'll be here at least once a month. And you can visit me whenever."

"Can't you just wait a term? I mean, it's not like you've started yet," Summer begged.

"You didn't wait for me back in August. We didn't even consider that."

"Well, you screwed up." Summer quipped.

"And now you did." Seth regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew it wasn't her fault that she was suspended – even if she did tell Che that freeing the bunnies was her conscious decision. Summer glared at him.

"Well, if that's how you feel, why don't you go home for the night."

"Summer, wait, I'm really sorry… you know I didn't…"

"Seth, I'm going to sleep," she said, and walked into her bathroom. Seth stood in her room, unsure of whether she'd be angrier if he left or if she really wanted space. He scribbled a note on a Post-It and attached it to Princess Sparkle.

"Now make sure she gets that, or I'm never using the Pony Express again!" he whispered before leaving Summer's room.

"So you think that writing a stupid love note will just exempt you from my wrath?" Seth pulled his head up from beneath the blankets only to see Summer with a clenched fist standing above him. 'I'm screwed,' he thought.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh. Your mom let me in. It's almost noon. Anyways, like I was saying, you think that you're just forgiven because you love me?"

"Well, yeah."

"You are so pathetic. And forgiven."

"So I'm guessing you've dealt with your rage issues?" Seth asked, pushing the blankets away from him.

"In your dreams, Cohen. We just have bigger things to deal with."

"Such as…"

"Such as how you're going to leave me in a month. You know, Providence isn't all it's cracked up to be. And the winter? I don't think you could be any pastier."

"I won't be seeing much of Providence anyways… I heard the studios are killer so I'll just be in some basement drawing all night."

"You're really not making this easy, Cohen."

"I'm sorry, I just really think that it's what I have to do."

"Well, that sucks." Summer pouted her lips.

"I promise everything will work out. Now let's just enjoy the next month. I have to get some Chrismukkah shopping done… do you want to come with me?"

"You know me way too well."

Chrismukkah came and went faster than Summer and Seth had expected. And now Seth was leaving. Summer laid on Seth's bed as he folded the many pairs of long johns that he had received for Christmas, placing each set into his oversized duffel bag.

"So are you looking forward to starting your job?" Seth asked.

"I mean, it's just an office gig."

"Yeah, but I mean, you can do some really good things with the Orange County Coastkeepers. Like make sure that all the Newpsies can enjoy the beach for tanning and surfing…"

"Ha ha," Summer said, sarcastically. "It's a good group and I'll get to help the environment during my time away from Brown."

"Now that's what I like to hear. I'm telling you, this extra semester apart will not be bad at all."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I have something up my sleeve."

"Which is?" Summer asked.

"A surprise." Summer grabbed Seth's arm and twisted it. "Mercy. Okay, I already booked a ticket to come back for Valentine's Day. And then President's week is just after that… so basically I'll get to see you twice in two weeks!"

"That's awesome, Cohen," she said, kissing him. "Are you nervous at all?"

"Nah. It will be fun. Not as fun as if you were there –"

"Obviously," Summer cut him off.

"But just four short weeks till I get to see you again." Seth zipped up his final duffel bag and laid next to Summer, placing her hand in his.

"I'm going to miss you, Cohen."

"I know, I'm missable. I think it's the charm, really. I have the proper etiquette of a Newport WASP but with a mensch-like twist."

"Cohen," Summer said, as she straddled him. "Just be quiet."

"Whatever you say, Summer," he responded as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Will Seth & Summer be able to stay strong while on opposite coasts? Please review & I'll post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

Seth slid the key into the door of room 428 and twisted it, pushing the door in with all of the energy he had after ascending three flights of stairs. He walked into the room and looked around. Half of the room was completely empty – a bare hospital mattress on a wooden frame, bare desk, bare walls. On the other half, the blue colorblock sheets were half-on and half-off the bed and the walls were peppered with blueprints of buildings and renderings of Frank Lloyd Wright's Robie House and Le Corbusier's Unite de Habitation. He looked around his roommate's side, trying to learn as much about him as possible. There were three picture frames on his desk – one was of a girl with dark hair and a nose ring, another was of the same girl and a guy – rail thin and wearing clothing that were seemingly from the Salvation Army, and a third of the same guy with a family that looked out of a J. Crew catalogue in front of the Eiffel Tower. Seth raised his back upright only to see that same guy from the pictures staring at him.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked. He was in a towel with beads of water dripping off his shaggy blonde hair and onto shoulders. He was taller and thinner than Seth, with a few days worth of stubble along his jawline and his upper cartilage pierced.

"Yeah. Um. No." The guy looked at Seth. "I mean, hi, I'm Seth. I'm living here."

"Ah, you're the roomie. And I thought that once Andy moved out I'd get this room to myself. Go figure."

"Yeah." Seth turned on his heel and walked towards his duffel bag, starting to unpack.

His roommate kept standing in his towel. "I guess you want me to leave so you can change. That's… cool. I'll just go stop and get some food. See you." Seth put on his coat and walked out of the room.

Seth returned a half hour later to find the guy lying on the messy bed, playing with a metric scale. He was wearing a threadbare tee shirt and well-worn jeans. When Seth opened the door the guy sat up slightly, then went back to fidgeting with the scale.

"So, sorry about before," Seth said. "You'd think that they would send us each other's contact info or something. What's your name, by the way?"

"Max."

"Okay, Max. What are you studying?"

"Architecture."

"That explains your decorations. I'm in Illustration," Seth said as he took his clothing from his duffel bag and placed them into his dresser. "Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Have you been to CBGBs?"

"Nah."

"Why not? That place is a legend out where I'm from."

"Lame and closed."

"Okay. Well, you know what, I'll keep unpacking. Sorry to bother you with all of these questions." Seth continued placing his clothing into his drawer. He then took the picture frames out from his suitcase and placed them on the desk. He looked at the photos. Summer had given them to him before he left to ensure that he wouldn't forget her. There was one of the two of them from this past Chrismukkah and one of him with Summer and Anna in Palm Springs back in sophomore year. They were all wearing goofy golf clothing and it was kind of ironic that Summer kept that, since it was taken back when he had been dating Anna. He sighed. Summer Roberts was something else. Seth started hanging up his posters. One of Little Miss Vixen that he got blown up before he left. Another from Atomic County. The Shins. Deathcab. Belle & Sebastian.

"You like the Shins?" Seth heard a voice behind him asking.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite bands. I mean, I don't think hearing New Slang will change your life…" Seth quipped, mocking Garden State.

"Heh. They played this summer over at McCarren Pool."

"What now?"

"This pool in Brooklyn. It's not used as a pool, just as a venue. Gets some sweet gigs, though."

"That's so cool."

"Yep." Silence.

"Well, I'm from Newport Beach, where everything – including people's faces – are manufactured. Have you heard of the chin implant?"

"Yep, my mom's got one of them. New York is laden with plastic surgeons."

"You learn something new every day. So, how is it here?"

"Huh?"

"Like, here. East Hall. RISD. Providence. Rhode Island."

"Fine. Fine. Don't know and don't know."

"Why's that?"

"Architecture. You spend all of your time in the studio. Though I'm sure you will too."

"Hopefully not. I'm trying to balance the whole long-distance relationship with school."

"Ah, one of those," Max said, knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Go to college without your high school girlfriend. They last a week. We had enough

angry phone calls and crying girls on this floor in the fall."

"No no no. We're not in a long-distance relationship, per se. Actually, well, she goes to Brown, um, went to Brown last semester, and will be back in the fall… just not right now."

"So?"

"So it's four months. Four months with monthly trips back to Newport. And she'll visit too, if that's okay with you, of course. We managed last term, I think."

"Whatever you say. Just remember the pact."

"The pact?"

"Dudes can hook up with whomever when they're doing the long-distance nonsense. Every guy knows that."

"No, I don't think you…" Seth was cut off by the door opening.

"Max, are you ready yet?" the girl from the picture entered their room. She was tall and lanky with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail dressed in equally threadbare clothing as Max, but stylish nonetheless. She looked over at Seth, who was standing awkwardly near his bed. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, Max's girlfriend. Just call me Elle."

"Do you go here?"

"No, I'm at Brown."

"Really, I was just telling Max how my girlfriend goes there. Do you know Summer… Roberts?"

"Name doesn't ring a bell. Where does she live?"

"She's not there this semester, she was in Mead Hall."

"Sorry, I'm in Archibald."

"This is her," he grabbed the photo of the two of them off of his desk.

"Wait… that's the girl that let the bunnies go loose. Yeah, I read about that in the Herald. Crazy world, eh?"

"She didn't exactly… yeah, crazy world."

"Cool, well, Max… we really gotta go if we're going to meet Skeet and Jenny." Max got on his Converse and grabbed his coat, heading to the door. "Nice meeting you…"

"Seth."

"Yes, Seth. I'm sure we'll see each other around," Elle said before closing the door behind them. Seth looked at the photo of Summer and then continued unpacking.

"Summer, I have a job for you," Carrie said, walking towards Summer's desk.

"Yes?" She had just started her job at the Coastwatchers the week before. Although most of the past week had been training, she really enjoyed meeting some down-to-earth Newpsies and feeling like she was having some impact on the community.

"We're having a benefit…"

"Benefit?"

"Yeah, us and a bunch of the other nonprofits are having a Winter Wonderland benefit next week. All of our donors wind up coming and it's a great way to network with other charitable groups in the county. Anyways, I'd like you to help out with some of the planning… do you think that you're up for it?"

Event planning and activism. A perfect match, Summer thought.

"Sure."

"Okay, so here is a list of all of our donors," Carrie gave her a stack of paper. "And here is a list of RSVPs. I need you pinpoint which donors have not yet RSVP'd and then use our database to contact them. Then, if you could go to the Club at three with me, there will be representatives from all of the groups there to talk about the details. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Okay, well I'll let you get to work then." Carrie walked off just as Summer's cell phone rang. She looked at the number. Seth.

"Now's not a good time," she said.

"And hello to you too," Seth responded.

"No, I'm at work… it's only three here."

"Shit. I forgot. Call me later?"

"Sure." She closed the faceplate on her phone. Although she missed Seth, the past week had been so busy that she wouldn't have gotten to see him anyways. Between learning the basics of her job, keeping Kaitlin from throwing ragers and listening to Taylor's tirades on Henri-Michel and her love for Ryan, she barely even spoke to Seth on the phone. But in a week it would all settle down. Now she had a party to plan.

"Yes, mom, I brush my teeth every night. Bye," Seth hung up the phone as he entered his room. Max looked over at him. "Yeah, my mom's kind of crazy."

"Okay."

Max spoke little more than Ryan. To Seth. He seemed to always be chatting with others, but the level of conversation between Seth and Max was minimal. Elle was much chattier, when she wasn't too busy making out with Max. In the past week Seth had learned the hard way what a sexile was, kind of awkward considering how Max had reacted when Seth saw him the first day in nothing but a towel. Still, Max was an okay guy.

"What are you up to tonight?" Seth asked.

"Elle's throwing a party. You can come."

"Eh, no, it's okay… I really have to get started on my studio project… she said I could come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What time?"

"Ten to pre-game."

"Great. I'll be there. Or, I'll go with you. That's fine, right, because I really don't know anyone else and well I don't even know where Archibald…"

"Seth, you're rambling. It's fine."

"Okay. Then ten it is."

………………….

So this is it, Seth thought. It looked like Summer's old place, just another building. Plenty of coeds getting drunk. Frat boys. Ex-Catholic school girls. So these were the ones who had that special hook. He followed Max into the room and they spotted Elle who ran up to Max and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Seth, you decided to come," she said. "Go, get a drink… and you can drop your coat anywhere."

"I think it's fine on… I like the… warmth."

"Okay…" Elle and Max started making out.

"Yeah. So I'm going to go get a drink," Seth said to no one in particular. He picked up a Natty Light, shrugged, and sat on an institutional couch. He looked around again. Everyone was mingling. He wished Summer was there. Summer… who was supposed to. His phone rang.

"Summer?"

"Hey Cohen. What's all that background noise?"

"Oh, I'm at my roommate's girlfriend's dorm room party."

"So artists party."

"She's at Brown, actually. Yep, I'm on your home turf."

"Uh huh," she said, softly. Some frat boy was doing a keg stand in the lounge while his brothers loudly cheered him on. Seth left the room and went into the hallway.

"So I miss you," he said.

"You too."

"Tell me about your job. We haven't gotten to talk in…"

"You're at a party now. Enjoy it."

"It's okay, Summer. I don't know anyone, my roommate's off with his girlfriend doing god knows what and there's frat guys who got in over me getting messed up."

"Fine then. Work is… great, actually. I mean, I miss Brown a lot but I'm getting to plan a big event for the non-profit."

"So galas are good for seals."

"I guess so. It's on Saturday night. I wish you could be there. You'd like my boss a lot."

"Not that I'd be there to see her."

"Subtle, Cohen. How's class."

"Good. A lot of work, but good. I'm in a workshop on comic book storytelling…"

"They teach that?"

"Yeah. And two studios, some fundamental…"

"That's great. Really, Cohen. I wish I was there with you."

"You too, Summer. I love you," he said as he saw some campus security officers heading towards the party, "but I gotta go before the bust this. Talk to you soon?"

"Yep. 'Night."

"Goodnight Summer. Sweet dreams." Seth headed out of the quad. He hadn't eaten dinner and was pretty hungry, knowing full well that he had nothing in his room to eat. He figured that he could stop at a falafel stand on the way back. It was dark and cold, but there were still a number of college students around. Most were coupled off or in groups. He dug his hands further into his pockets and walked at a brisk pace until he reached Ali Baba's Falafel.

"One shawarma, please," he said, handing the counter guy a five.

"Cohen, is that you?" He turned around.

"Anna?"

**What will happen with Seth & Anna? Just friends or more than that? Review and I'll post another chapter (really, this time).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** First off, thank you for the first few who reviewed my story. I have been reading OC fanfics for a few weeks but haven't written a fanfic in about 5 years when I used to write Friends ones (although I can't remember my username from back then). Anyways, here's the deal re: updates. I would like to know that people are reading these silly little chapters and will make a deal with you so that you get satiated with all of the Sethummer angst & romance you'd like and I get past any "writer's block" excuses or the like. For every 10 reviews that I get, each one from a unique user, I will post a new chapter. So if I have 10 readers who will post a review every time I put up a new chapter, that's fine. If I get 20 reviews in a day, perhaps I'll put up 2 new chapters. Right now I have written up through Chapter 7 and so now you're up for the challenge! Keep me a busy writer – please. And, just so you don't feel that you're getting jipped: a) I will take all of your reviews into consideration, especially if it is more than "I liked it" or "I didn't like it." Tell me what you want. I can't please all but I've already changed some of my chapters to reflect the feedback that I received. b) In my world, a chapter is equal to 1000-2000 words. I hate those FFs where it's like a 400 word update, and I want to keep you satisfied. Additionally, I'm hoping to make at least 20 chapters in this fic, maybe more depending on what happens in the trials & tribulations of Seth and Summer. So read on and **PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own these good folks. **

"Seth… you're here!"

"Yep, and all thanks to you," he replied, grabbing his shawarma and taking a bite into it.

"You never told me…"

"You're right. I'm an idiot. So much happened after prom, though, and I was just trying to…"

"No need to apologize. What's important is that you're here."

"Yep. Just got here a week ago, actually."

"Summer must be so happy!"

"Well, she's back in Newport." Anna looked at him confused. "Long story. Anyways, we need to catch up. Why don't you call me sometime this week."

"Definitely. See ya," he walked off and back towards his dorm.

The benefit went off without a hitch. Summer smiled as she saw all of the Newpsies lingering, cocktails in hand.

"Your work really helped, Summer," Carrie said as she walked over to her. "I'm impressed. Less than two weeks on the job and already you've made an impact."

"Well, me and parties…" Two men in their early twenties walked over to Carrie.

"Hello, gentlemen," Carrie said.

"It really went off well, sweetie," the taller man said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to Summer. Summer, this is my boyfriend James," James nodded to Summer. "And this is his colleague, Tim." Tim extended his hand. He wasn't short, but rather average in height and extremely fit. He fit the role of handsome well. Sandy hair, muscular build, and a well-defined jaw line. Summer placed her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

"Tim graduated last year from Stanford Law. He's now working for Legal Aid," Carrie explained.

"That's awesome," Summer said.

"It's been rewarding," Tim replied.

"Well, great! Why don't I get us all another round of drinks," Carrie said. "James, can you help?" The couple walked off.

"So, how about you?" Tim asked.

"I'm at Brown now doing my undergrad. Well, I took the semester off and am working with the Coastwatchers. I'm hoping to go into environmental policy, I think…" her mouth tilted.

"Excellent. Coastwatchers is definitely a great place to start, but if you ever want to speak to some other people just let me know. Several of my friends are working in the field and they're extremely bright. Here's my number," he pulled out a business card and smiled an innocent grin.

"Thanks, Tim," Summer said as Carrie returned with four martinis.

It had been a week since Seth had seen Anna. And five days since he last spoke to Summer. The studios were taking up all of his time; although his classes were over by two in the afternoon, at the latest, he found himself walking back from the studio as late as four in the morning. Nonetheless, he knew that this was only temporary. Once he got the hang of the design fundamentals necessary for the courses his workload would ease up.

Seth sat on his bed, reading his course packet for Comic Book storytelling. He really enjoyed the course, and his professor had brought in a copy of Atomic County into class – to talk about the character arc – not even realizing that the author was sitting in the classroom. After confessing to his professor, Dr. Stein, that he was, indeed, the real-life ironist, the two hit it off. He would often visit Dr. Stein in his office hours, and was given permission to write follow-up issues of Atomic County as his final project. If all went well, Dr. Stein said that he could advise an independent study so that Seth could gain course credit for continuing to work on the graphic novel. Seth glanced over at the clock on his desk. It was just after nine. Summer would be home. He went to his phone and gave her a call. He got her voicemail, left a message, and hung up the phone. After staring for a moment, he knew what he had to do next.

"I didn't think you were going to call me back," Anna said as she slid into the booth at Dave & Busters. Seth had avoided the overpriced eatery since arriving in Providence, but the two figured that the arcade games made it work the dent in their wallets.

"Sorry, the studios have been consuming my life. But hey! I've been working on some more Atomic County issues. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Sure. So, how do you like RISD now?"

"It's okay," Seth said as the waitress approached. "I'll have a coke and a cheeseburger with fries."

"Make that two," said Anna.

"It's kind of weird not having Summer around," Seth admitted as soon as the waitress left. "Especially considering I have the opportunity to wake up to live porn on a regular basis."

"Roommate?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't so smitten with his current girl that he'd be a man-slut, and Elle is nice, but I mean… awkward."

"The joys of a dorm room double. Although it's usually the ones who never got any in high school that are the most… um… public about their private life."

"Which explains why I am such a private, private man."

"Don't compliment yourself too much Cohen," Anna said, pulling a wisp of hair away from her forehead. Her hair was short again and she looked just like she had when Seth first met her. They were even dressed similarly. "So, you haven't explained to me yet why Summer isn't here. Last time I heard from you she was going to Brown, sans toi."

"Yes, and she was here last semester. I'm surprised you didn't run into each other, quite frankly, since you ran into me back in the spring,"

"You're rambling, and Brown is a pretty big school."

"So basically she started here but was still grieving from Marissa's death…"

"Marissa died?!?" Anna said, stunned.

"Yes, another long story. She got into a big car accident just after graduation day. It hit everyone hard."

"Wow. And to think, she seemed so… alive… at prom," Anna looked down.

"Articulate, Anna. Very articulate," Seth said, attempting to raise the mood. "So when she got to Brown she kept herself busy with political activism in order to keep her mind off Marissa. And let's just say that her friend, Che, was a little eccentric, took things to the extreme, and decided that it would be necessary to free a lab full of bunnies. So the two team up, free the rabbits, and get caught. And Che puts the politics into political activism by using Summer as a scapegoat for everything he had done, leading to her being suspended for a term."

"That's… messed up."

"Yes, and what's more messed up is that we're supposed to be here together, now, but she's stuck in Newport while I endure this freezing weather alone. So, Anna, how are you?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Well, I don't want to make you feel worse, but I absolutely love it at Brown. Providence is starting to edge on Pittsburgh, even. I'm taking courses that I love, found some awesome people on campus – I even started a comic book club."

"Awesome. If you ever need a guest speaker…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cohen."

"I'm thinking of double-majoring in Philosophy and Film, so one mind-fuck and another mind-fuck, and I have my seasons."

"Yes, the never-ending cold."

"It will be warmer in a few months… my roommate is pretty awesome, and I'm still close enough to get to see my friends in Pittsburgh from time to time. So yes, good fit."

"That's really great, Anna," Seth said, biting into his cheeseburger that just arrived on the table. The two ate and caught up about family, friends, and school. Seth had missed joking around with Anna, hearing her sage wisdom, and being able to discuss comic books in depth. The two moved over to the arcade section, where Anna crushed him in DDR and he got her back with Pacman.

"What time is it?" Anna asked Seth.

"Shit, it's one o'clock. I really need to finish some reading for tomorrow."

"Illustration majors read?" Anna asked.

"Believe it or not, yes. And tonight I have to read about how to add redeeming qualities onto the most evil characters."

"So I'm guessing that Julie Cooper has a soft spot?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cosmogirl will learn to love and even accept Kid Chino into her home."

"Wonderful," Anna said. "Why don't we head out then."

"Sure… I can walk you home, though. Don't want a little lady like you to be going home all by herself so very late at night." Seth was greeted by a light punch in his stomach. "You suffer from rage blackouts too?"

"I think your man-slut roommate is starting to rub off on you. But I will accept your company back."

Seth returned home at two in the morning. Early night, even if he did have a ton of reading to do. Max must have been spending the night in Elle's room, as neither he nor his coat were in the room. He went to the phone and dialed the number he knew best.

"Hello," responded the sleepy girl on the other line.

"Hey, Summer. Did I wake you?"

"Sort of, trying to get on a regular schedule now that I'm a working woman."

"Of course, I can call you back tomorrow… when it's not… 11pm your time."

"No, it's okay. I haven't heard from you in a while," Summer said, sitting up in her bed that she had recently reclaimed from the hands of Taylor Townsend.

"Sorry, I've been busy with the studio. But hey, I'll be back in less than two weeks for a very special Valentine's day."

"I can't wait."

"And my mom is having yet another Singles Gala, and though we're not single I think that we should at least make an appearance…"

"Hey, any excuse to buy a new dress…"

"So long as it's made out of recyclable hemp, Summer, I'm sure it will be great."

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Do I smell a rage blackout coming on? Because you know who else I recently learned suffers from rage blackouts…"

"Who?"

"Well, you'd never believe it, but Anna."

"Anna?!?"

"Yeah, I ran into her… and we chilled tonight. Did some much-needed catching up."

"So you're telling me that you don't have time to call me but you're "chilling" with Anna."

"Rage blackout is imminent. You know there's nothing unkosher about it, Summer. I ran into her a week ago, and didn't get ahold of you earlier tonight so I just figured that we could catch up a bit. She sends her regards, by the way."

"Whoop-de-do."

"You know that nothing will ever go on between us. After all, she was the one who worked to get me here so that I could be with you."

"Yet we're not."

"We will be, Summer, next term. And then we'll have three whole years to live in Providence with one another. It will be great. So don't worry about me. How is work going?"

"Great."

"And how was the benefit."

"Went off without a hitch. And my boss introduced me to a lawyer working for Legal Aid so I might even be able to find more work once I get back to Brown!"

"Easy there, girl. I'm glad to here it's going well, though. Anyways, I have my course reader staring at me and I'm pretty sure that it will start attacking me if I don't attend to it soon… you know how it is, being such an attention-whore."

"Of course, Cohen. Talk to you later."

"G'night Summer. I love you."

"Love you too." Less than two weeks until she would be able to have Seth by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback thus far! This one is definitely longer, so be prepared to enter for the long haul!  I know that I said 10 reviews, but the lovely Mrs. Cohen has informed me that 10 is a large number… so let's make it 5 per chapter, and I'll update. Nonetheless, the more the merrier so please, please, whether you like this or hate it, please review! I have already made some changes to later chapters based on reader responses and it means a lot to me… which leads me to my next question:**

**I have received several reviews stating that you don't want any cheating going on. Fair enough. But does that mean that Seth & Summer need to stay together all throughout the story or not? Let me know as soon as you can… I have 8 chapters done and want to work on ch 9 tonight.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the wonderful and witty Seth Cohen, nor the charming Summer Roberts, or anyone in between. _**

**XXXXXXX**

Although Seth's coursework was just as heavy, he spent the little free time he had on coffee breaks with Anna. The two had their own little corner at Starbucks where they could talk about the newest plastic surgery advances and comic books. He was really looking forward to his trip to Newport, set for the weekend, and raved about the warm weather that he would enjoy – if he ever made it outside of Summer's bedroom. Anna would just roll her eyes on those comments. She was happy that Seth and Summer had worked through their problems from last spring but his macho attitude was quite pathetic, in a Cohen-y way. Seth was really happy to get to spend time with Anna. Coming in a semester late had made it more difficult to get involved in the social aspects of school, and everyone was so busy with their studios that there wasn't much of a campus life to begin with. Coffee breaks with Anna kept him sane, and he really hoped that Summer could befriend Anna once again when she returned.

XXXX

Seth walked into his room and threw his book bag against the wall. Hard. Max and Elle, who had been making out – in little more than underwear – on Max's bed, looked up.

"Think of knocking?" Max said.

"Sorry," Seth replied, dejected.

"It's okay, Seth," Elle said as she put her shirt back over her bra. "Something bugging you?"

"No, yes, okay, so I'm supposed to be going back home this weekend to see Summer and then my stupid Fundamentals professor gives us this enormous project due on Tuesday morning. I mean, after all of the hours I've spent slaving in the studio for his dumb class, he couldn't have given us a Valentine's break?"

"Well, we do get President's week off the following week… and this is midterm crunch time…" Max said, nonchalantly.

"I don't care. My other classes, fine. But this stupid studio. This wasn't even written on the syllabus. He said "oh, well this will prepare you for the real world when you get projects thrown your way with pressing deadlines." I bet he's just pissed that no one will do his sorry ass."

Elle spoke up, "Seth, don't worry so much, just go to Newport and then pull an all-nighter on Monday."

"I can't do that. This will take literally all weekend. And I wouldn't care so much but this is 30 of our grade. Can you believe that crap?" Seth was outraged. "What am I going to tell Summer? I told her we'd make it work. And now I'm ditching her on Valentine's Day – which, coincidentally, happens to be our sort-of third anniversary." Seth buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, you made it last almost a month, Seth. That's a record here," Max replied. Elle hit him.

"Don't listen to what he says, just talk to Summer," Elle said. "I mean, she won't be happy but she'll accept it. You did come here to go to school, right? And it's not like you'll be seeing any other girls on Valentine's Day. Which, by the way, is the most pathetic holiday – totally manufactured by Hallmark and Hershey's…"

"You should meet my dad," Seth said.

"I still do expect flowers, Max," Elle said, facing her boyfriend.

"What am I going to do?" Seth said to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Summer and Taylor sat in Summer's room, eating sushi and watching the Valley.

"So, how's it going with Ryan?" Summer asked.

"He still wants to take it slow, but at least it's going. I'm just not expecting anything for Valentine's Day. Seth?"

"We don't get to talk much. He's really busy all the time…"

"Ah, the co-ed life. You know when I was at the Sorbonne I barely had time to explore Paris. Between the classes and the trips to the bibliotheque, and of course, Henri-Michel…"

"Well, he doesn't have another girl there. Just Anna."

"Anna as in Anna Anna? His ex-girlfriend… from prom?"

"Yes. Her. They're just friends. She's like a… female Cohen. Nothing's going on," Summer said. "Right?"

"I'm sure you're right, Sum. Seth loves you."

"I know. I just get scared knowing that he's around all of these new people and that he may change."

"You did that last semester and he loves you for who you are. Even if he does change it will only be for the better."

"I guess. At least he'll be here this weekend. I got a new dress for the party – do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Taylor said as Summer walked to her closet. She took out the dress. It was strapless and red and looked very similar to what she wore at the first Valentine's Day party that she and Seth had attended together. "Tres gorgeous, Summer. Seth is a lucky man." Summers phone rang.

"Speaking of the man," Summer answered her phone. "Hey, Cohen."

"Summer," Seth said.

"Way to sound surprised, considering you're calling me."

"Yeah, well. So. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I was just showing Taylor the dress that I'm going to wear for the party this weekend."

"Is that so… because that's exactly what I was going to talk to you about. You see, my Fundamentals professor, Dr. Porto, decided to be a completely celibate ass and assign us a major studio project for Tuesday, something about being in the real world and having pressing deadlines, and I really wouldn't care but it counts for so much and is going to take at least seventy hours to compete which is totally ridiculous considering that we were just assigned the project today and it can only be completed in the stu…"

"Cohen, you're rambling."

"The thing is, I can't come home this weekend."

"You what?!?" Summer's voice dropped.

"Look, Sum, I really really want to be there and I know that it's Valentine's Day AND our anniversary, but hey, I'll be there next weekend."

"Unless if you have another excuse."

"No. Promise. Just have a good time and I'm really really sorry. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Summer yelled into the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. "You were the one who said we should have a long-distance relationship for another semester. That you just couldn't wait a few more months to start. For what? Do you actually like it there? No. All you do is sit in the studio and complain about the studio and hang out with Anna. Right? This is such bullshit, Cohen."

"I'm there so that we can live together. Yeah, we're not together now but that's because YOU got yourself KICKED OUT. So don't give me a hard time about having a tough schedule. Had you not gone on some stupid bunny crusade you'd be here right now and we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"You know that isn't true," Summer answered. "You know what? Enjoy that goddamn studio. Hope you have so much fun all weekend long just SLAVING away and whining to Anna about how I'm so stupid and insensitive." Tears started pouring down her face. "I can't even talk to you right now." She hung up the phone before sobbing on her bed. Taylor rubbed her hand on Summer's back, trying to comfort her, but it was useless.

"See you next week," Seth said as he heard the dial tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer knew she was being irrational. Sure, Seth wasn't making it easy on her, blaming her for having to put up with the long-distance thing in the first place. She managed to hold herself together at work on Friday but broke down as soon as she got back to her room. Seth hadn't called her back since their phone argument.

Seth knew that Elle was wrong, that Summer wasn't going to take it lightly. But there was nothing to do about it short of flunking Fundamentals for the term. After lying on his bed, wallowing, for an hour, he decided to head to the studio and make progress on his project from hell.

It was Saturday night and all of Newport Beach was primping for the Valentines Day Singles Gala. Except Summer. The dress that she planned on wearing was still in her closet, tags still on, a garment bag protecting the delicate fabric. Summer sat on her bed, wiping her tearstained eyes with a dirty Kleenex and watching "The Valley." She hated how superficial it was, but the sheer amount of drama in these character's lives made her somehow feel better about her own self.

"Summer, you have to go," Taylor entered Summer's room, wearing a black cocktail dress and stilettos. Her hair was tousled and her bangs were swept to the side. She looked stunning. "Don't get this upset about Seth."

"I don't want to go, Taylor. Just leave me alone."

"As bossy as you are, Summer Roberts, I am bossier. And you are wearing that dress and going. So wipe that sorry look off your face, shower, and be dressed within the next thirty minutes. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"I'm not –"

"Yes you are, Sum. Ta!" Taylor said and left the room. Summer pouted and wallowed in self-pity for another minute before heading to the bathroom.

After doing her hair, putting on a small bit of makeup, and donning her new dress, Summer knew she looked hot. She took a photo of herself, planning to put it up on Facebook to make Seth remember what he was missing. She slid on a pair of Manolos and headed downstairs, where Taylor and Ryan were waiting, before the threesome headed over to the yacht club, where the party was being held. As soon as they arrived, Taylor and Ryan coupled off, leaving Summer on her own. She looked around. Yes, this was a singles gala, yet everyone was mingling with another, embracing someone else, dancing as a couple.

"Hi, Summer," Kirsten said as she saw the girl, standing alone. "I'm really sorry Seth didn't make it."

"No, it's okay, I understand. He has a lot of work, right?"

"Yes, but you know, Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday and I would just kill Sandy if he wasn't here with me." Summer frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. You know, I'm sure Seth will call you on Tuesday or surprise you with something."

"I know."

"I better go make sure that Julie isn't going off with our whole male client base, but I just wanted to let you know that even though Seth is gone, you're welcome at my place for dinner whenever. And I'm sure we will be seeing you next weekend."

"Sure," Summer said as Kirsten headed over to the corner of the banquet hall. She went over to the bar and ordered herself a Sex on the Beach. It was the closest thing to getting some that she would be able to have.

"Sex on the Beach," the bartender said, sliding the glass towards her.

"For such a classy young woman, that's quite a dirty drink," Summer heard beside her. It was Tim, the young lawyer that she met at the Coastwatcher's benefit.

"Yeah, well," Summer muttered.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Tim said.

"I'm usually at these things. Well, haven't been in a few months, but I know the people running it. Though I haven't seen you before…"

"Law school does that to you. How's your job going? Carrie seems to like you a lot. She mentioned that you were great the last time she stopped by the office."

"Still liking it a lot. And Carrie's great as well. You?"

"I just got a big case to work on. Immigration law, which is exciting for me. You know, you go to a place like Stanford and everyone expects you to be pushing paper for a high-profile and well-paying firm. But I joined the profession for this. Helping out the little guys. It's much more rewarding." He sounded just like Sandy Cohen.

"Yeah, definitely. Are you going to order a drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks," Tim called to the bartender, who nodded. He looked her up and down. "So, did you bring a date tonight?"

"That's rather blunt," Summer said, almost flirting.

"So I take it…"

"I'm taken, actually, but no, my boyfriend isn't here. He's too busy working on some studio project out in Rhode Island."

"Ah, so he's from Brown," Tim said as he took his drink from the bar.

"No, he's from here. His mom's actually the one running this party. But he's studying at RISD, just started there last month."

"So you're pulling a long-distance relationship," Tim stated.

"Yes. I mean, only until May and then we'll both be here for the summer and back in Providence in September. And he'll be back next week."

"Ah. I did the long-distance relationship not too long ago."

"Really? What happened?"

"It just gets too complicated. You lead different lives, have a relationship basically over the phone, and then when you see one another it's just awkward. I mean, you don't know what to do when you first see them, then just stay in bed the rest of the trip, not even talking to each other. It's almost the same as calling a dating hotline every night and getting a prostitute once a month."

"No, you don't know Seth."

"I know. I'm just saying that it's tough. I was with Kate for three years, we did our undergrad together at Michigan. Then I go to Palo Alto, she stays there for law school, and within months we were barely even talking on the phone. Needless to say by the time it came to do are summer associate work we hadn't spoken to each other in over a month."

"Then what?"

"We ended it. It was easier that way."

"And did you love her?"

"I think so. It was tough to end it but for the best."

"Well, I know that I love Seth. I think we'll be fine."

"I don't know the guy, so I'll take your word for it. But rather than spending the day in misery," he looked at her innocently. "Would you like to dance?" Summer paused for a second.

"Sure," she said as she took Tim's hand and headed to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur. She danced a lot, drank a hell of a lot, and practically spilled her heart out to Tim. He was a nice guy, no Seth, but still was charming and witty and smart. Very smart. She could tell that he was interested in her, and although she didn't share the same feelings for him, she flirted back. Cohen was not going to ruin her life.

"So, Summer, it's getting late. Do you want to split a cab?"

"Sure," she said as he called for a car to drive them back. A driver pulled up and Tim escorted Summer to the car.

"We're here," he said, nudging Summer as the car pulled up in her driveway. "Wake up."

"Uh, yeah," Summer looked around. Tim got out of the car and opened up the door for her, motioning to the driver to wait for him. He grabbed her by the arm and walked her to her door.

"Look, Summer, I had a great time with you tonight. You have my number, feel free to call me if you want to meet for coffee or lunch sometime. Just to hang, as friends. Okay?"

"Okay," Summer said, looking into his eyes.

"Take care. And good luck with Seth." He kissed her cheek and walked back to the car. Seth. She had forgotten about him, she thought as she made her way back to her room, passing out on her bed with no attempt to take off her dress. She shouldn't feel guilty for spending the night doing something than crying over him. And it wasn't like she was cheating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth raised his head from the drafting table and rubbed his eyes when he heard a message alert go off on his phone. What time is it, he wondered, looking at the faceplate of his phone. 9am, Sunday. He had been in the studio since Thursday night, leaving only on Friday evening to shower and Saturday morning to pick up some food at a convenience store. It wasn't like he was alone. The rest of his Fundamentals class looked equally miserable, each sitting at their own drafting table, working on a project that meant absolutely nothing to them, taking turns sleeping on the two couches in the adjacent student lounge. So this is what college is like, Seth thought. Miserable professors, miserable projects, and no time for fun. He looked down at the text message that he had received.

Figured you may need something edible. Meet at Flo's Diner at ten? – Anna.

Food sounded great, he thought as his stomach rumbled.

Okay, just need to shower. 10:30 work? – S

He scrambled to get his coat on and head over to East Hall. The winter cold hit him straight in the face, waking him up. The snow crunched on the ground beneath him as he entered the dormitory. He walked up the steps and into his room, grabbing a towel and his shower caddy before giving himself a much needed cleaning. He then put on a tight Modest Mouse shirt, his favorite track jacket, worn corduroys, and a long scarf. He picked up the parka that Summer had bought him – his part of the his-and-hers parka set. He lingered over it for a while before heading out.

"So she was upset?" Anna asked.

"That's an understatement," Seth responded, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Have you spoken to her since?"

"No, she hasn't called."

"She'll forgive you, you know she loves you."

"I know. I just couldn't do anything else."

"I know. And she knows too. She's just upset because she misses you," Anna said. "Just don't forget to call her on Valentine's Day."

"When is that again?"

"Tuesday. Day after tomorrow. God, have you really not been sleeping?"

"Nope, studio."

"If I remember correctly you'll be done with that Tuesday morning. Whatever you do, don't forget to acknowledge that it is Valentine's Day, the day in which Cupid arrives with hands full of machine-produced chocolate and half-dead long stem roses."

"You're quite the romantic, Anna Stern," Seth said.

"You know it," she replied, winking a she lifted her mug of coffee to her mouth.

Will Seth & Summer work out their problems in time for the most romantic day of the year? Or will Tim & Anna get in their way? Submit your reviews and I'll post another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I find them helpful and honest… please keep it up. Although I better keep writing a lot so that I can keep my promise. Also, check out the website – they just posted a scene from tomorrow night's episode – yay, some more S/S drama! **

**Next question: Do you want more OC characters included in the story? I know that I've had Anna & Taylor but if you want some Kandy/Raylor (is that what you call them?) scenes let me know. Although I'm perfectly content with having it be completely Sethummer centric if you so choose.**

**Okay, read on…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh.**

It had been two days since Seth and Anna had met up, although Seth would not have known. He had spent another two nights in the studio, slaving away on his project for his masochistic professor.

"One hour" he heard a classmate yell, signaling when the demonic prof would be in. Seth continued to draw. Only three more hours until the class would be over and he could sleep. Sure, he had a ton of other work to do but that didn't matter. His bed would be all that mattered.

The professor walked in, coffee in one hand, briefcase in the other, and set his drink down on Seth's drafting table. The leaky cup caused drips of the hot beverage to seep into the corner of Seth's project, but the professor ignored his action.

"You shouldn't have your old drinks on your project, Seth," Dr. Porto said, looking at the coffee. Seth wanted to yell at him. Some nerve. The students hung their projects up on the wall as Dr. Porto went from student to student, tearing apart their work, their weekend spent in the basement at their drafting tables, their malnutrition.

At noon Seth bundled himself up and went to his room. He didn't even look to see if Max was there, he just changed into his pajama pants, pulled down his window shade, and went to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At one o'clock Carrie brushed past Summer's desk on her way out to lunch.

"Have a good weekend?" Summer asked Carrie.

"Actually, yes. James and I went down to Los Angeles for the weekend. It was great – very romantic, and we got to hit up some of our favorite places from back when we were in college."

"That's wonderful, Carrie."

"Yes, he's a great guy. Speaking of which, I should probably go meet him. We're having a Valentine's Day lunch since he has a meeting tonight. Can you believe that? A night meeting? On Valentine's Day? Anyways, I might be out for a while, so if you could order in lunch that would be great. We need someone to man the phones. And just put your lunch on the company account. Good?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Summer responded as Carrie walked out. She leafed through the takeout menus in her desk drawer, before settling on Thai food. So she wouldn't be the only one doing nothing tonight, she thought. She was still hurt that Cohen cancelled his trip and wasn't going to forgive him so easily. Rather, she decided, that when he called, or sent flowers, or chocolate, today on the most romantic of all holidays, then she would accept his apology and they could plan their upcoming week over the phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where is everybody?" Summer yelled when she entered her house. Living with three other women made Summer feel as if she was in a sorority, but it was nice getting actual advice about which outfits to wear and all the other girly talk that had been absent in her home life for years. Kaitlin walked down the stairs, wearing a short black dress and diamond earrings.

"Oh hi, Summer, I'm heading out in a sec," Kaitlin said.

"What are you doing?"

"Brad," she said, taking lipstick out of her purse. "Well, not at the moment, but if tonight goes well…"

"I mean, where is everyone?" Summer interjected. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Marissa's kid sister, the one whom she knew since she was in diapers, was having sex.

"My mom's out with some twenty-five year old stallion. Don't know which one this week. Taylor is over at Ryan's I think. You doing anything? Anyone?" Kaitlin said with a wink.

"No and no. Tonight is about Ben & Jerry's and reruns of Friends."

"Classing it up from the Valley? You know we have some ice cream in the fridge. Haagen Dasz, though. Higher fat content, but you deserve it…"

"Glad I have your seal of approval, Kait. And no, I've watched every rerun of the Valley this weekend."

"Okay, well, don't wait up for me tonight if you know what I mean," Kaitlin said as she walked out. Great, Summer thought. Everyone has something to do tonight but me.

After watching half of the first season of Friends, finishing a pint of Haagen Dasz Cookie Dough ice cream, and a container of chicken lo mein, Summer looked at her watch. Eleven p.m. Cohen hadn't called yet. And it was two in the morning in Rhode Island. She contemplated calling him, no, that wouldn't work, it would just make her come off as if she had been waiting for a phone call all night. She checked the house to see if there were any roses or lilies or chocolates waiting for her. Nothing. He hadn't shown up and now had failed to even make the effort to call her on Valentine's Day and their anniversary. Three years together and nothing to show for it, Summer thought, letting tears run down her face. She went to her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What time is it?" Seth muttered to nobody in particular. He opened his eyes. It was dark. He looked over at his clock. Three a.m.. He didn't remember any of what had happened today. Only getting yelled at by Dr. Porto for a sloppy presentation and sleeping. There must have been something else, but he was just too groggy to think about it. He looked over at Max's bed. He wasn't around. Probably spending the night at Elle's, Seth thought. With nothing to do, and no energy to move, Seth went back to sleep.

Seth woke back up when the door creaked open. He opened his eyes. Light shone in them.

"Long time no see, stranger," Max said, entering their room.

"Yeah," was all that a normally talkative Seth could utter.

"I thought you were dead."

"I nearly was… studio project."

"I hear ya, man. Anyways, hope you caught up on sleep. You were out cold yesterday afternoon."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Ten a.m."

"Shit."

"Don't worry, your classes don't start until eleven thirty today. Anyways, you want some chocolate? Elle decided to make a midnight Rite Aid stop, since it's when they take 50 off all of the Valentine's candy." Max held a heart shaped chocolate bar towards Seth.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, it was yesterday," Max said.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Don't tell me you forgot about the lady," Max said with hint of a smirk. Seth jumped out of bed, grabbed his phone and left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Summer looked in the mirror. Her face was all puffy and her eyes were red. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She heard her cell phone ring, but everyone she knew was aware that it was a bad idea to call her in the morning, when she was most susceptible to rage blackouts.

After applying makeup to cover up the remnants of last night's sobfest and changing into work clothes, she picked up her phone to see who had called. Cohen. That little bitch! Summer thought. How dare he call her so late. She ignored the message that he left and headed to work.

By noon Summer had tried putting her phone on vibrate, turning the ringer off, and eventually decided just to shut the phone off completely. Seth had called a total of seventeen times in the past five hours, even though she refused to speak to him. It was unprofessional, she justified to herself, knowing full well that she would just become too emotional and didn't even want to hear his excuse. Her e-mail inbox was flooded with e-mails from Seth that she deleted without opening. The day was passing extremely slowly. Summer just couldn't get any work done. She would just think about Cohen, and how he forgot about their anniversary. And Valentine's Day. And cancelling his trip to see her.

Carrie returned from lunch with a bouquet of white lilies in her hand.

"Summer, the delivery man was dropping this off at reception, but I told him that I'd save you a trip downstairs," Carrie said, placing the flowers on Summer's desk before entering her office. Summer looked down and read the card.

"Dearest Summer:

I am so so so so sorry for not calling yesterday…"

That's all Summer read before ripping up the card and tearing it to shreds, followed by tossing the flowers into the recycling bin down the hall. She didn't want anything Cohen-y near her and didn't want to hear any of his excuses anymore. As she clenched her fists she knew that she was going into a rage blackout.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You have to stop this, Cohen," Anna said as Seth put down his cell phone, dejected. It was ten in the evening and the pair sat at Starbucks, sipping on hot chocolates.

"But she's not picking up!" Seth whined.

"You've tried fifty-three times. Maybe she just needs some space right now," Anna said.

"Space? I'm going to be in Newport on Friday night. That gives me exactly forty-eight hours for her to forgive me."

"Honestly, Seth, I can't believe that you forgot Valentine's Day. When I first met you, you were perhaps the biggest most hopeless romantic ever. And now what, Seth? You don't even remember Valentine's Day, not to mention the first time that you and Summer…"

"I know, Anna! I was just in the studio for so long that I totally forgot what day it was and the second I left I just crashed."

"You've told me that. But you don't need to justify it to me. You have to tell it to Summer."

"Yeah if she picks up."

"If not, then we've got to plan you something great for this weekend."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Summer's cell phone rang yet again. Cohen would not give up. Still. It was 10:30 in the O.C., which meant that it was 1:30 in the morning in Providence. Finally, she picked up the phone.

"Save it, Cohen," she said.

"Summer? You're there?"

"Yes and only to tell you to stop trying to call me. No, I do not forgive you. No, I cannot believe that you forgot our anniversary and Valentine's Day and that no, I do not want to hear any of your pitiful excuses so don't keep on calling me because frankly, I need to go to bed and forget that the past three years even happened. Good night, Cohen!" Summer yelled.

Before Seth could respond, she hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Seth and Anna scheme up a new plan? Will Summer forgive Seth for not calling on Valentine's Day? Is Dr. Porto going to be Seth's Achilles heel for the rest of the term? Just wait and see!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Who just watched the newest episode of The OC (Earth Girls Are Easy)? Enjoy it?… I sure was happy that Seth & Summer got some more screen time. Anyways, thank you so much for your feedback. I know this chapter may go kinda slow but the next one will have everything that you're looking for… I hope. Keep on reviewing – your feedback has been making my week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

"Ya gotta stop worrying, there's other chicks in the coop," Max said as the roommates lay on separate beds.

"That is the worst analogy I have ever heard," Seth replied. Max shrugged his shoulders. "You just don't get it, do you."

"Get what?"

"That it's not about other girls. It's about Summer. I love her. Not girls. Not sex. Summer."

"What about Autumn?"

"Real funny. My dad's right, gentiles have the worst sense of humor."

"So you don't like girls? Or sex?"

"You know, you may have been better when you didn't talk to me," Seth responded. Max laughed, silently.

"You're just way too caught up in this girl," Max said. "I mean, does she have super powers? She just sounds like some other hot chick."

"No, you see, that's where you're wrong. I love her for who she is. She's stylish and caliente, yeah, but she's also nice, and funny, and smart, and caring, and did I say funny?'

"Yes, about three adjectives ago."

"Once you meet her you'll understand, although I don't know if I should introduce her to a womaneater herself."

"Ouch," Max feigned hurt. "And have you seen that I am a man of monogamy?"

"Yes but if Elle didn't have you wrapped around your finger. Enough about you, we're trying to solve my problem. What do I do?"

"Move on?" Max asked.

"You're really no help," Seth said, getting up from his bed. "And besides, I have to go meet with Anna right now.

"So you're taking my advice."

"Oh no. Anna is nothing more than my friend."

"Who you used to date."

"Yes, she is my friend. And yes, we dated – but nothing past first base."

"We're in college, Seth, there are no bases."

"Anna is helping me get Summer back."

"Okay, man."

"She is!" Seth whined. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date. I mean, not a date, a strategy session. And, by the way, please put a tie on the door if you-know-who stops by for a visit." Seth gave Max a knowing look before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday was even slower than Wednesday, Summer thought to herself. She was mad at herself for how she reacted to Cohen, knowing full well that he was sorry. But she was just so sick of excuses and apologies. When was he going to grow up and change? Maybe Tim – and every other critic of the long-distance relationship – was right. Perhaps they needed a so-called cooling down period. Summer went back to her spreadsheet, inputting names of grants that the Coastwatchers could apply for.

"Summer?" Carrie said as she walked past Summer's desk.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor? I need you to take all of these business cards and put them into my contact list in Outlook. Thanks," she said, handing Carrie a stack of business cards.

Jeffrey Parker, YMCA of Orange County. Allison Glazer, Toronto Waterfront Redevelopment Coalition. Amy Bennett, Marine Animal Watchdogs. Summer keyed in all of Carries newest acquaintances. Carrie had stepped out of the office and gone to a meeting for the afternoon, and Summer had nothing to do. It wasn't like the Coastwatchers got much phone traffic. She looked through the contacts. Tim Haggerty, Legal Aid Society of Southern California. After hesitating for a moment, she dialed his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I have a three-phase strategy," Anna announced as they settled into their corner. It was kind of funny, having a "spot" at Starbucks, yet no one seemed to realize this little nook in the corner of the coffee store.

"Anna, is this going to be like the prom three-phase strategy? Because I'm not going to fall for that again," Seth said, reluctantly.

"No. Because the first two phases have the possibility of working here."

"Uh huh. So, Miss Stern, what are the phases?"

"It's _Ms. _Stern to you," Anna remarked. "So, the first stage is to go to her house and try to talk to her."

"Don't think that one will work, Anna."

"Just try. She may just want to see you in person."

"Second stage?"

"Ignore her. Don't go over to her house. Don't try calling her or texting her. She'll know that you're in Newport, and want to see you. And eventually, she'll cave."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then you go back, and just talk to her. Even if it's through a door. Confess your wrongs, beg for her back, flowers, maybe? Trust me, it will work. Phone conversations are not conducive to resolving conflicts."

"Anna, Anna, Anna, what did I ever do without you? Hey, remember when we first met? And you tried helping me get together with Summer in the first place," Seth reminisced. "But of course, you were just using Summer as an excuse to try and get in my pants."

"Sure, Cohen. Remember it that way," Anna giggled.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn't dump me? By the way, you may want to know that you were the first girl to dump me. In my entire life."

"I knew that, Seth. And no, I don't wonder about that. I dumped you because you loved Summer. I knew it, even if I did want to be with you. We wouldn't have worked, because you need to have mutual attraction. And you know what? I really like Summer a lot, and it's too bad that I was so caught up in trying to make "us" work because it ruined whatever friendship I had with Summer," Anna conceded.

"You are wise beyond your years, Anna Stern. And you know what, when Summer comes back maybe we can all be friends together."

"So you'll want me to be your third wheel?"

"No. We'll be a tricycle… or something. We can hang out here."

"This table is rather small."

"As is Summer. We can squeeze in a third chair. And it will be good. I'll even let you guys coerce me into watching the Golden Girls boxed set," Seth joked.

"Then it's a deal. But in the meantime, you gotta pack."

"Done."

"Okay, well, do you want me to come with you to the airport? You know, I am pretty good at ordering taxi drivers around," she said.

"Sure thing. Just meet me at my dorm room in an hour," Seth responded, getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just don't get it," Summer said as she walked along the pier with Tim, Balboa Bar in hand.

"What do you want me to say, it sucks," Tim responded. "I'm sure Seth still cares, though. Right?"

"I don't know. I guess so. Ugh"

"I know, Summer, I know."

"Maybe you were right," Summer said. "Maybe long-distance relationships are impossible."

"I never said they were impossible. Just hard."

"Any advice about how to fix them?"

"Take a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah. If you two love each other, you'll get right back together when you both are living in the same zip code. And in the meantime, you don't have to worry about what may possibly be the hidden meaning in a text message, or read too much into the tone of an e-mail or wonder if Seth is shacking up with other girls."

"Seth is _not _doing anything with anyone," Summer firmly stated.

"Okay. I'm not implying that. I'm just stating that for some couples it's easier to ease off the relationship when the two of you can't see each other. And then when you do, you can have all of the blissful, no strings attached sex that you want and not sob all weekend when the other one leaves."

"I do not sob all weekend."

"Then what's up with your eyes?" Tim asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with anything. So this break thing…"

"Yes, and then you will get back together once you go back to Brown."

"And you're sure it will work?"

"No. But it may be what you need. You'll have to think about that yourself," Tim said, as he put his hand against the small of her back. "Why don't I walk you home." The two walked along the pier until they vanished into the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Five minutes until landing. Please place your seats in an upright position and put on your seatbelt," the flight attendant said.

"Have a little too much caffeine?" asked the man sitting next to Seth.

"No, just jitters." The two went back to minding their own business as the plane descended.

"Ryan!" Seth yelled as he saw a familiar face by the baggage claim.

"Seth," he said, pulling Seth into a hug.

"So, how's it going? Is anyone else here?'

"It's going well. Why don't we head out to the curb. Taylor's waiting in the car for us."

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Miss Townsend," Seth said as he climbed into Taylor's SUV. "How has living the gay Parisian life a la Orange County been?"

"Seth, cut the crap," Taylor said. "Now, if I wasn't so nosy, I wouldn't tell you this, but Summer is really upset."

"Old news, Taylor."

"You screwed up big time, Seth," Taylor said, driving away from John Wayne Airport and towards the Cohen's house.

"I know. I know. Actually, can we make a stop off at Summer's?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Ryan interjected.

"I don't know. But Anna laid out a plan and that's my first step. So like it or not, we're going to Maison Roberts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Break. Break. Taking a break," Summer said as she held Princess Sparkle.

"Summer, open up!" Taylor said.

"Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Summer got up from her bed and headed towards the door.

"Because you have a visitor."

"If that scrawny dude with no butt and a jewfro is here tell him that I don't want to speak to him."

"I don't have a jewfro anymore!" Summer heard from the other side of the door.

"Seth, just leave her alone," Summer could hear Taylor saying.

"No! It's part of the plan!" Summer felt the doorknob turn as Taylor and Seth stumbled in.

"Summer!" Seth exclaimed.

"Seth," tears started welling up in her eyes. "Just go home. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Will Anna's plan work? Or will they "take a break?" And what does that even mean? Review and you shall find out!**

**So in this fic, Anna is not evil, and no, they will not get together (yay!) I actually think that Anna's a great character on the show and a good person – even though I'm totally a S/S fan. I know that everyone villainizes her on FF, so maybe she will be the hero here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are making an honest person of me, reviewing so that I'll post daily (or nightly)… So thanks for all of your reviews… keep them coming! I'm just about done writing this thing, I think it will be between 14 & 16 chapters depending on chapter length. Anyways, this may be the chapter you are waiting for… some actual S/S confrontation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say, they're not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anna, this plan is so not working," Seth said into the phone as he looked at Captain Oats.

"It's been a day," Anna remarked.

"And a long day at that. I didn't even get two words into Summer before she kicked me out of her house."

"She'll come around."

"Well, if she doesn't then it's going to be a long week," Seth said, before laying back in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer sat in her bed, contemplating Tim's words. A break. Go on a break. Blissful sex. No strings attached. Get back together. Break. Break. Break. It seemed so complicated. Why did it have to be? The whole school-in-Rhode-Island scheme was created just so they could stay together. And now they were weaker than ever. If only Seth got into Brown. If only she hadn't gotten kicked out. If only Che wasn't a rat. If only Seth took the term off. For her. She picked up Princess Sparkle.

"When did things get to be so tough?"

"Summer?" She turned herself to the door.

"Taylor? You can come in, so long as Cohen isn't with you." Taylor entered her room, a pint of Ben & Jerry's in tow.

"Thought you might like some," Taylor offered.

"Thanks."

"So what's up? I know, it's kind of awkward, now that I'm living with you and kind of dating your boyfriend's kind of brother. But I'm always here to listen."

"I know. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Of course, Summer. You're not thinking about whether or not Seth is the right guy, but rather if you should cool things off for a while. And you don't know if it will work, or if it's even good advice or the words of a man who wants to get with you."

"Taylor –"

"I'm just saying that…"

"Taylor, how do you do that?'

"What?"

"Read people's minds."

"It's a gift, let's just say."

"So then, what's the answer," Summer asked, softly.

"That, you have to figure out for yourself. Now, au revoir," Taylor left as Summer pouted before grabbing the pint of ice cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth, you have a guest," Ryan yelled.

"I don't feel like seeing company," Seth responded. He had sat in his room all week long, coming downstairs only to eat and play Playstation. His friends at RISD would not believe that he was in California, as he was just as pasty as when he left Rhode Island.

"Is that so…"

"Summer?" Seth got up from his bed. "Summer!" He pulled her into a hug, to which she pushed away.

"It's not okay, Seth."

"I know. Let me explain."

"I don't want your excuses, Seth. You forgot. End of story. Three frickin years and you forget the most important day of our relationship. Which just so happens to fall on the most romantic day of the year. So tell me, Seth, was this studio project of yours so worth it?"

"Summer, I have no excuses."

"Good," she pouted.

"I was wrong. That's all I can say. No, the studio wasn't worth it, and if I could take it back I would have lost my mark to be with you. I was completely wrong, and I don't deserve you Summer. You are the best thing to happen to me, and making you upset just breaks my heart. So please, Summer, I'm not asking your forgiveness. I just want to know what I can do to make you happy. Anything at all. You mean everything to me."

Summer was stunned. No Cohen-y reasons as to why he messed up. Just an apology. And a sincere one, at that. She looked at him. His right leg was twisted behind his left and he was fidgeting with his hands. He looked much younger, as unconfident as he was when she first started talking to him. A little boy that just confessed. Summer approached him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Seth kissed back. Hard. He missed this, her. For a month she was all that he could think about. All of his projects had some link to her. When he would walk in on Max and Elle he would just be reminded of her and how in only a few days or weeks he would get to see her and risk getting caught. He put his arms on her hips and played with the hemline on her shirt, before gently lifting it off.

Summer's tongue explored Seth's mouth, reacquainting itself with the warmth and taste and feeling. She worked on his buckle as he inched up her shirt. She longed for this. This passion. This closeness. She unbuttoned his zipper and pulled his pants down as he removed her top. They continued unclothing one another without breaking the kiss. Before long, they were both naked, and under the covers of Seth's bed, each anticipating the next step.

And then it happened. It was passionate and magical. A month of hurt and love and anger and caring rushed to the surface. It was cathartic. Afterwards, Seth held Summer in his arms. The plan had worked – and it was only phase two. He smiled, holding Summer closer. Her skin was glistening and tan and her hair was so cute when it was messy after sex. He couldn't fathom leaving her again, even though he knew that they only had another day together. He gave Summer a soft peck on the lips.

Summer looked up at him. He was beaming. She loved Seth. But then Tim's words came back into her mind. Blissful sex. No strings attached. Break. Take a break. Take a break. She pushed the thoughts out of her head. What was more important was the feeling now. In Seth's arms, in his embrace. Summer sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts," Seth said, looking at her lovingly.

"Nah, it's okay," Summer responded.

"Really, tell me what's going on?"

"I think we need to talk," Summer said.

"About what?"

"Seth?"

"Yes…"

"I think we need to take a break."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How will Seth react? Will Tim's plan work? Will the two ever be able to have an uncomplicated relationship? Review and I'll post another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews – the more, the merrier! I know that at this point in the story some of you are pissed b/c there is some not-so-good Seth & Summer drama, but trust me, there is a happy ending. The story is finished and 14 chapters long and I just started a second S/S story. So… please continue reviewing and I'll continue posting. At this rate it's been a chapter a day so it will all be posted by New Year's and then I'll start posting the new story. **

**So, in sum, stick with it and you'll be happy… and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Seth Cohen. Or anyone else.**

"Take a break? What does that mean, Summer?" Seth asked, anticipating pain.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? It's your suggestion! Oh God. This is going to be like on _Friends._ Are you hooking up with the girl from the copy shop?"

"Huh?"

"Season two. Ross and Rachel take a break and then Ross… God, Summer, why?" He grabbed his boxers and put them on, pacing around the room while collecting his clothing.

Summer did not expect this sort of reaction out of Seth. She hadn't thought about how he might act but this was definitely not what she thought. Although, come to think about it, he had freaked out about more trivial factors.

"You said that you would do whatever would make me happy," Summer reasoned, coolly. "This is what would make me happy."

"You mean, having a reason to hook up with other guys?" Seth felt a hand on his face.

"Yeah, like I'm going to cheat on you."

"It's not cheating if we're "on a break."" Seth replied.

"Look, Seth, that's not what I mean by it. At all."

"Then what do you mean? You haven't explained this foreign concept to me."

"Okay. So, basically, when you're in Providence and I'm here we are not together. Which doesn't mean that we hook up with others, it just means that I'm not worrying about what you're up to and you're not pining for me."

"Summer, I'm always pining for you," Seth admitted.

"Well, I won't be devastated when you don't call, or forget our anniversary, or don't come back here…"

"Summer, I will never forget our anniversary. Again. And besides, next anniversary we will both be in Providence."

"I know, Seth. And when we're both there, or when we're both here – over the summer, whenever – we will be together. And when you come and visit we can…" she pointed to the bed.

"Act like a bed?"

"No, dummy, have mind-blowing, no strings attached sex."

"How about talking?"

"Huh?"

"You don't want me to call you?"

"I do, I just won't expect it anymore."

"Summer, is this what you really want?"

"It's what we have to do. For now," Summer said, as she got up from the bed and gathered her clothing, haphazardly redressing herself.

"I don't know what to say," Seth said, fighting the tears coming to his eyes. "I love you so much. And I'm sorry that I disappointed you." Summer put a finger to his lips.

"I love you too. We'll be stronger this way."

"If that's what you say. I want you to be happy. But if you want to talk to me, you'll have to call," Seth said.

"What? So the onus is on me?" Summer was angered.

"Yes. I don't want this and I can't just call you not knowing where your heart is. So let me know when you want to talk – you have my number." He stood up. "I'm going to go see Ryan – you know the way out." He left the room to go to the poolhouse, leaving Summer alone on his bed.

"Captain Oats, what have I done?" She asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth Cohen, born again non-virgin," Max said, looking up from his coursepack, upon Seth's arrival.

"I take it that you had a good break?" Seth asked.

"Yep. Went back to the city, saw a few shows, met up with some old buddies, and ladies, if you know what I mean," he gave Seth a knowing glance.

"Mr. Monogamy, what?" Seth feigned surprise. "What happened to Elle?"

"Nothing. She just wasn't in New York."

"Dirty, man, dirty." Seth didn't like Max's stance on women. He would never cheat on Summer, especially not during a week-long vacation. Did Elle know that Max was hooking up with other girls? Would she care? Was she doing the same? Seth was so used to just having a stable, solid relationship. Not that his had been stable nor solid, what with Anna, Alex, Zach, Big Korea or whomever he was… but at no point did Seth and Summer ever truly doubt their love for one another. Even when they were with other people, they never did more than kiss and even that lacked emotion.

"So, how was your lady friend?" Max asked.

"It's complicated."

"So you didn't get any?"

"No, I did."

"Then what's complicated."

"It's complicated."

"Yes, you've said that. But a relationship isn't just "complicated.""

"It is! That's even a category on Facebook. So let's just leave it at that," Seth said. Max shrugged and got back to reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer stared at the computer. She hadn't had enough time to let the whole "on a break" thing sink in. She couldn't tell whether it would strengthen their relationship or tear them apart. Only time will tell, she thought. How cliché. Carrie walked in and put her hand on Summer's desk, letting it linger for a while. After she didn't move, Summer looked up.

"Yes?"

"Look down, Summer." Summer looked down at Carrie's hand, where a platinum band sat with a diamond perched in the center.

"Omigod," Summer said.

"Yep. After seven years, James finally proposed. And I was beginning to think that it would never happen.

"Wow. Was it, um, romantic?"

"Of course. We went back to LA, to the first restaurant that we went on a date to. Then he orders the same exact food that we ordered, and placed my ring in the tiramisu."

"That's so cute!" She really enjoyed Carrie's company. It seemed like she and James had the picture perfect relationship. Best friends turned college sweethearts. Activists with big hearts. James would stop by the office at least once a week to meet Carrie for lunch, always with a bit of a goofy smile on his face as he asked Summer if Carrie was in. She and Cohen had some qualities they had, but it was just too hard for them to work things out at this point.

"Anyways, we're going to have an engagement party on Friday night at the Hyde Lounge. I'd like you to come…"

"Me?"

"Yes, now I know that you've only been working here about a month, but you'll have to deal with me when I go into wedding planning hysteria, so the least I can do is get you a few rounds of drinks. Trust me, you'll need it."

"Oh, well, um, sure."

"Great!" Summer went back to her computer and typed in a memo to herself. At least she had something to look forward to now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her latte.

"These coffee breaks are starting to break my wallet."

"Well, maybe we should have some Seth-Anna time in our dorms instead," Anna suggested.

"I don't think my room is such a great idea." The last thing he wanted was for Max to get an idea in his head, or for Anna to see Max's nether regions.

"Emily studies at the library, so why don't you stop by my place next time."

"Okay. But you still haven't told me what happened. Did the plan work?" Seth gave her a glare. "I'm guessing it didn't." Anna sunk back in her seat.

"Actually, phase two worked. But then phase three became a "we should take a break.""

"Why did you tell her that?" Anna was confused.

"Oh, I didn't. No, rather, I'm spooning her in bed, telling her I love her, and then she decides that we need some space, or something. I don't even know what it means. It's not "we're over" it's more of a "we're over when we're not in the same city, but when you come to visit we'll fuck.""

"Gosh."

"Yeah. I just… I told her to call me when she wants to talk. I just. God, why did she have to do that!"

"She loves you, Seth. It's just, well, hard on her," Anna conceded. "Give her some space and your relationship will get stronger. Think of all of the little fights you've had on the phone with her this past month. If you're friends when you're on opposite sides of the country, then there won't me as much tension when you do talk."

"Ah, the wise woman's words."

"I should start charging you for them," Anna giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer zipped up her dress. It was short, without being too skanky, and drew attention to her chest. She parted her hair to the side and put a clip in her hair, before donning some hoop earrings and grabbing a matching bag.

"Summer, wow," Taylor said as she entered her room. "You look… stunning."

"Thanks. Is there a car waiting for me downstairs?"

"Yes, that's what I was about to tell you. Where are you going?"

"Hyde Lounge. It's in LA, I think. My boss is having her engagement party."

"Ah, well, I have a feeling that you're going to have a lot of men staring at you. Now, even though you're on a break, I don't know if you should be flaunting your Summer Roberts charm around. Seth is still waiting for you in Providence."

"Sure," Summer said, unsure of herself.

"Trust me, he is. Ryan said that Seth was rambling on and on about it over the phone this week."

"That's what Cohen does, he rambles. Don't worry about me, Taylor. I'll see you later," Summer answered as she left the house.

She entered the limo, which was already filled with a good half-dozen people: Carrie, James, and other people whom she didn't recognize. The limo pulled away from her house and continued down the road.

"Last stop," Carrie announced as they pulled up to a condo complex a few minutes away from Summer's house. The car door opened and Tim slid into the limo.

"Hi Summer," he said.

"Hi," she muttered back, knowing full well that he was checking her out. The car drove away and Summer ignored Tim and the other guests as she stared out the window, looking at the bright lights as they entered Los Angeles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth, why don't you come with us." Elle suggested. Seth was laying on his bed, wallowing about in self pity.

"No. No. I hate my life. I hate my life."

"Which is why you're coming with us. You've been moping all week long, Seth. It's just a party. Please?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Seth, you haven't left this room other than to do studio work and go to class."

"So what's new?"

"Seth, you're coming," she grabbed him by his arm and nearly dragged him out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone's not talking much," Tim said as he approached Summer, handing her a drink.

"What's this?"

"Your favorite. Sex on the beach."

"It's not really my…"

"I know, but it was the only drink that I've seen you consume before, and hey, the bartender got a laugh out of seeing me order it," Tim laughed. "So what's new? I haven't seen you since… before your boyfriend came back." Summer sighed. "He did come back, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I told him that we should take a break. It's just, it hasn't made it much easier."

"Have you talked to him since?" Tim asked, taking a swig of his drink.

"No, I just. I need to stay strong. Keep myself composed. And once I do, then we can talk."

"You seem to have a plan, Summer. I'm impressed."

"Yep, but tonight is not about talking about my pathetic love life. It's about celebrating." Summer took a deep breath, before saying, "you wanna dance?" Tim put his arm around her and followed her onto the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth, this is my friend, Jenny. Jenny, Seth," Elle said as a short girl with auburn hair waved hello to Seth. "Now, don't mind me, I have to go find Max." Jenny and Seth stood in awkward silence for a long moment.

"Can I get you a drink, or something?" Seth offered.

"Sure, just a beer. Whatever's around." Seth looked around the common room. There was a bucket full of Natty Light cans over in the corner. He cringed. It may be cheap, but that beer tasted like piss water. He walked over to the corner and grabbed two cans, and passed one over to Jenny.

"Thanks. So, you're Max's roommate, Elle said?" Jenny phrased it as a half-question.

"Yes… well, we've only been living together for a little over a month."

"That's cool. I actually grew up not too far from him. He probably dated half of the girls at Dalton. Good thing he has Elle now, she keeps him grounded," Jenny admitted. Seth thought back to Max's early disclosure of what had gone on over break. It was clear that Ella was oblivious to Max's ways.

"So you're at RISD?"

"No, Brown," she said. I'm actually Elle's roommate. I am how she met Max."

"So then I have you to thank for seeing a bit too much of both of them," Seth kidded.

"Yep. As long as it's not in my room, on my bed, I think it's wonderful. So, what are you studying?"

"Illustration. I want to be a comic book author."

"Cool. I love comic books."

"Really? Few girls do. I mean, when my girlfriend, or whatever she is now, found out that I was working on Atomic County, she nearly…"

"You were involved with Atomic County?" Jenny gasped.

"Yes. Don't you see some resemblance…"

"Omigod. How did I not realize – you're the Ironist."

"Yes, the O.G. original."

"So," Jenny paused. "Where is Little Miss Vixen?"

"She's at Brown, well, not there right now. It's complicated…"

"How so?" Jenny asked, inquisitively.

"We're, um, our relationship is just complicated. We're kind of on a break right now." Jenny looked down towards the floor.

"Sorry about that," Jenny said, sympathetically.

"Don't worry, let's just enjoy the night." After a brief moment of silence, they continued to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Sex on the Beaches later and Summer was drunk. With each drink she danced closer to Tim, who really didn't mind a girl like Summer grinding against him. The music was loud and the beats were pumping.

"You know what, Tim," Summer slurred.

"What Summer."

"You are so un-Coheny. You're handsome. You're mature. You don't ramble." Summer paused a moment thinking of other superlatives. She looked up at Tim just as he drew his face towards hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, and Seth and Jenny were still sitting on the same couch as they had all night, talking about Comic Books. He was telling her the story of when they first pitched Atomic County, the nightmare between him and Zach, meeting George Lucas. Jenny was enthused and let Seth ramble on and on about the comic. She never thought she'd get to actually talk to a graphic novel writer before.

"Hey, Seth, we're uh, heading back," Max said as he passed by Seth and Jenny, holding Elle's hand.

"Oh great, I guess it will be the common room couch tonight," Seth muttered to Jenny.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I mean, it's clear that Elle won't be returning tonight. You can just sleep on her bed," Jenny suggested.

"Um. Okay." There would be two separate beds, nothing would happen, Seth reasoned.

"Why don't we head out, then."

Jenny and Seth continued to talk as they walked across the courtyard and into Archibald Hall. Jenny opened her room and the two walked in, taking off their winter coats and sitting down on Jenny's bed.

"Want to watch a movie?" Jenny suggested. "Spiderman?"

"Sounds good," Seth responded. They turned on the movie and watched. Spiderman was now hanging upside down. It would be just moments until that monumental kiss.

"Seth?" Seth unglued his eyes from the screen and looked at Jenny.

"Yeah?" Jenny put her arms on Seth and drew her lips closer to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are Seth and Summer going to cheat on each other? Is it cheating if they were "on a break"? Review and you shall see!

Also… five points for reporting the significance of "Hyde Lounge"… that's right, I'm evil.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews… just stick with it, I promise that things will eventually get better for S/S. Keep reviewing and have a happy holiday!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim leaned into Summer. She looked at him before moving her head away from Tim. His lips crashed against her hair.

"Ew!" She shrieked, causing Tim to jump.

"What's wrong? I thought you…"

"Wanted this?" Summer cut off. "Why? Because I'm "on a break"? I'm not a cheater, Tim."

"On a break? News flash, Summer. Us kissing is not cheating."

"Well, I love Seth and I thought you'd be the first one to understand," Summer said, walking away from Tim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny's lips grazed against Seth's.

"Jenny?" She moved away from Seth, startled.

"Sorry, it was the heat of the…" Jenny muttered.

"It's okay," Seth said. "You don't need to apologize. I mean, here I was telling you about my heartbreak, and we're watching perhaps the most romantic scene in action movie history, I can't say it wasn't inevitable."

"So you mean you want…"

"No." Seth cut her off. "I don't. At least not for a while. I'm hoping Summer will come to her senses and tell me that the break is over. She's destined to call me soon."

"I know, Seth," Jenny said, patting him on the back. "And it's honorable of you. Most RISD guys would just jump into bed with anyone willing. Most guys in general. This Summer girl is lucky."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, Elle's bed is still yours."

"You know, I think I should head back. The couch has gotten lonely without me on it."

"Seth, this doesn't have to be awkward," Jenny pleaded. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not you… I just need to get back. It was good meeting you, though, and I'm sure I'll see you around," Seth said before grabbing his parka and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer continued to touch her lips. She hadn't done anything wrong, right? Yes, she flirted. Yes, she intentionally wore clothing that would get the guys' attention, and the dirty grinding on the dance floor probably didn't help the situation. Still, she couldn't figure out what her relationship with Seth was, let alone start a new one. Ugh, she was disgusted with herself, even though nothing happened. What if it had? What if Tim had kissed her, she contemplated. What if she kissed back? And there were sparks. And they hooked up, beyond that. Seth would be so hurt. She remembered how he was two years prior, when he thought that she and Zach were having sex in the room next door. He was protective of Summer, even when they weren't together. And he would be devastated if she was with another man. Summer shrugged. All she wanted was some simplicity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth continued to color in Little Miss Vixen's hair. He had an issue due to Dr. Stine this week and was suffering from writer's block. He didn't know how honest he should be, knowing full well that Dr. Stine was aware that Little Miss Vixen was a real person, as was Kid Chino. He had gotten up to the point where the Ironist books a flight home to see Little Miss Vixen for Valentine's Day. He pondered for a moment, should the Ironist go home, or should the events play out as is. What if he had gone? Then there wouldn't have been any breaks, any hurt, any wondering. It would have been easy. At this very moment, Seth would probably be on the phone with Summer, rambling on about the lameness of college parties here and the guy in his studio who hadn't showered in a week due to the workload, and how the girl sitting next to him brought in air freshening spray to ease the smell. Seth laughed, thinking of the situation. Summer would have responded with her signature "ew" and the two would talk about the sunny Newport weather, and her job, and the most recent Newpsie event. She would dish on what was going on with Newport's newest lovebirds – Ryan and Taylor – and he would ramble about nothing in particular. And then they would say their goodbyes and I love yous and hang up, thinking about one another for hours afterwards. Seth sighed. Until Summer called he would have to get used to these imaginary phone conversations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you just call him?" Taylor offered.

"And say what? That I almost kissed my boss's fiance's coworker?"

"No. Just to talk to him. You two haven't spoken in two weeks. And I can assure you that right now Seth is sitting on his bed, staring at his phone, and rambling on about you to Captain Oats."

"Taylor, how do you know this stuff?" Summer asked.

"Because I'm observant. Look, you don't have to mention anything about Tim to Seth. It's not like anything happened."

"Then why do I feel so guilty about our, erm, almost-kiss?" Summer wondered.

"Because you think it's your fault. True, you were probably sending him signals, but it's not like you initiated…"

"I get it, Taylor. I just keep asking myself, what would have happened if I let him kiss me and kissed back. You know, if things got out of control and…"

"Did you want it?"

"No. I don't think so," Summer admitted.

"Is that a yes or a no, Summer," Taylor said.

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it."

"How do I do that?" Summer asked, flopping onto her bed and looking up at Taylor.

"Let me ask you, do you love Seth?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you like Tim?"

"As a friend, maybe."

"Are you attracted to Tim?"

"He's handsome, but, not now…"

"Well, then why would you have wanted to kiss him or…"

"He was there. And he wanted me. A lot."

"I know Seth's not here right now, but is he worth the wait?" Taylor asked. "And you don't have to tell me that, I think you can figure out the answer on your own. But call him, talk to him. Even if it's just to hear his voice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Should I just call her? Seth wondered to himself. No, he reasoned. If she didn't pick up then he'd wind up leaving her a voicemail that could be taken the wrong way. And she may pick up and tell him that she moved on, that she found another guy, that the break is now a break-up. Seth was afraid of the possible outcomes. He would just need to wait for her to call.

Three hours later and the thought of a phone call to Summer was still on his mind. Maybe she would want to hear from him. Maybe she would tell him how dumb she was for ending it and how she was going to get on the next flight to Rhode Island to see him. Maybe…

Seth's thoughts were cut off from the door opening. Max entered the room.

"Man, what's up?" Max asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Seth replied.

"Still about Summer?"

"I cannot tell a lie."

"Dude, you really need to move on. It's been two weeks, she isn't going to call. Why trap yourself here?"

"I'm not trapping myself anywhere."

"Enjoy the term. Spring break is in three weeks, and then it's gonna be hell until May. Just move on."

"Why do you care so much if I move on?"

"Because you always being here is starting to interfere with my sex life," Max said, slightly raising his voice. "Elle can't stand making out with me knowing what a sad, sad individual you are. Really, all you need is some ass. You know that Jenny has been talking about you to Elle all the time."

"What about?"

"Something to do with Spiderman and her room after that party."

"Nothing happened," Seth said, slightly irritated.

"If nothing happened, then there would be nothing to talk about."

"Okay, fine, she tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. Happy now?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Summer…"

"Jenny's hot. Summer's on the other side of the country. And she's the one that decided to take a break. So even if you did it with Jenny, it's not like you're straying from your monogamous roots."

"Says Max the Manwhore."

"Just sayin'. Enjoy yourself. Or at least leave the room for a little while so that I can enjoy myself."

"Fine," Seth said, getting up. "I was planning to meet Anna for dinner anyways."

"Anna..." a small smile escaped Max's lips. "You dog, you." Seth smirked at him and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a somewhat therapeutic dinner with Anna, during which Seth lamented, rambled, tried a stab at humor, and discussed the nature of existence in an extended monologue, he returned to his dorm room. Max was out, thankfully. Even though Max was his main daily interaction, he just couldn't understand the guy. He didn't get why Max thought that his relationship with Summer was so easy to forget, why it was unimportant. He sat against his bed. Maybe Max did have a point and Seth was too vested in the relationship. Summer could be thinking just like Max. Seth knew that he was never the conventional Newport teen. Luke had been, as had the rest of the water polo team. But not Seth. Everyone thought that tying oneself down with their high school sweetheart was old-fashioned, impractical. Seth and Summer were on a mission to prove them wrong. Now Summer was doubting it, Seth thought. Maybe it was a one-man mission on an issue meant for two.

Seth looked at his desk where the framed picture of he and Summer stood. He grabbed the frame and placed it in a drawer, covering it with some papers. It was time to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Seth actually move on? Or will he rekindle his relationship with Summer? What will happen when Seth returns to Newport Beach for Spring Break?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Only 4 more chapters after this, but as soon as I'm done posting this story, I'll start posting my new SS one. Ooooh. So, keep reviewing! You've all been making me write like crazy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own neither Seth nor Summer. sob**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Seth, I am really impressed with this work," Dr. Stine said, looking up at Seth's project. Seth relaxed a bit in the chair facing Dr. Stine's desk.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Took me a lot of time," Seth said.

"It definitely paid off. The Ironist's feelings are so honest, so realistic. That's what's oftentimes missing from comic books. When you have caricatures, not characters, you don't feel for them as much. But this, this is great. I felt myself rooting for the Ironist all along."

"Me too," Seth slipped out. Dr. Stine looked up.

"Does that mean…"

"Nothing. I sometimes get very involved with my characters, think that I'm one of them…"

"Seth, you are."

"No, the Ironist isn't me, it's just based on me."

"So then I take it that you and Little Miss Vixen…"

"Everything is cool with us," Seth lied. "I'll be going back home at the end of this week."

"Oh, really, then I guess I shouldn't mention…"

"Mention what?" Seth asked.

"Have you heard about the International Comic Convention in New York?"

"Oh, of course," Seth said. "It's the one that you have to be someone or know someone to get into."

"Precisely. I'm going to be the keynote speaker, and the department just gave me funding to take along another person, as an assistant. There's just so much going on, and I'll be in many meetings during the event, so the department figured that I could use someone to work the floor, pick up editions, report on what is going on. Naturally, I was going to ask you, but since you're busy…"

"Wait, Dr. Stine," Seth said, pausing. "I'll take you up on that offer." He let out a breath. Although he had been waiting for weeks to get to see Summer, to find out if he was wrong in thinking that they were over, wrong in trying to move on, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Spending a week with his favorite professor, mentor, and comic book lover, exploring the Big Apple. This would be big. And it's not like Summer made any effort to get in touch with him.

"That's great. I hope that the Vixen won't be upset."

"Of course not, what we have is strong," Seth replied, wishing that it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked down at her nails. She had bitten them down to the nailbed over the past few weeks. She wished that she wasn't a coward, that she could just pick up the phone and call him. But after the window of opportunity closed and the almost-kiss with Tim, Summer knew that it would be impossible to just dial him now and think that everything would be okay. Instead, she planned to talk to him when he was back for Spring Break and when she could hold him and kiss him and…

"Summer," her thoughts were interrupted by Carrie's voice.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing next week?" Carrie asked. Cohen, Summer thought, emitting a small giggle. She calmed herself and replied.

"Nothing."

"I have a great opportunity for you, then. The Battery Conservation Society in New York is having a meeting with several conservancy groups across the country. Now, I had intended to go, but with all of the wedding preparations I don't think I can. God, this weekend I have to address about two hundred envelopes, get fitted, try cakes."

"Yum."

"Wedding cakes? Not so tasty. The hotel and flight are already booked and easily transferable. Do you think that you could represent the Coastwatchers in my absence? It would be a really big deal and you'd have the nights free to explore the city."

New York. Wow, Summer thought. She had never ventured there. Vacations were usually at a resort in Mexico or a tour throughout Europe. Her first trip to the East Coast had been to visit Brown. And this would be a big deal. A really big deal. But no, Seth was coming in less than a week. This was her chance to resolve any issues that they were having. New York. Seth. New York. Seth.

"I'd love to take your place," Summer replied.

"Perfect, I'll make the arrangements. A car will pick you up from here at two on Friday and take you to the airport, so just bring your luggage with you to work. I'm glad that I can put so much trust in you, Summer," Carrie said with a smile before returning to her desk. Summer smiled back and when Carrie was out of eyesight, her face changed to a frown. She needed to call Seth, confess, beg for him back, hold him. If only she had the guts to pick up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know mom. And I miss you too. Tell dad I say hi. I know, but it's a great opportunity. Okay, love you. Bye." Seth hung up the phone, looking around the Logan Airport terminal. His Boston-to-New York flight had been delayed and so he decided that it was the peak opportunity to inform his parents that he was not going to bask in the California sun over spring break. His parents weren't thrilled with his 1-in-3 track record of actually getting back to Newport since leaving, it was their worst nightmare, actually, since they knew he had planned the great East Coast escape years before. But this was a career-starting move, he rationalized, and they accepted it. He knew he had one more call to make. He opened up his phone, but hesitated. She couldn't punch him through the phone line, he figured. He worried about the consequences. He...

"Flight 481 to New York is now boarding. If you are in seated in rows 20-45, please make your way to the gate immediately." Saved by the flight attendant, he thought, putting his phone back in his pocket and picking up his carryon bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer sat in her seat, sipping her diet coke and reading the New Yorker. Summer a year ago would be reading US Weekly or People, but that was so shallow, she decided. She needed a magazine with substance. And it was smart. The guy to the left of her was checking her out, nearly peering down her shirt when she became engrossed in a short story. Ew, Summer thought, as she looked up at him, who gave her a guilty smile as she caught him red handed. She stared out the window. The plane was descending. In just a few minutes she would be in the city that never sleeps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't long at all," Seth exclaimed as he got off the plane and walked towards the baggage claim at LaGuardia with Dr. Stine.

"Nope, I would normally take the train, but since the department's paying…" Dr. Stine saw his suitcase and lifted it up. "I'll go get in line for a cab. Just come out when your bag gets here."

"Sure thing," Seth said, focusing on the conveyor belt. He waited a good five minutes before seeing his bag, grabbed the suitcase and headed towards the Ground Transportation door. He lost focus and felt his body knock into someone elses.

"Watch where you're… Cohen?" Seth looked up and saw a startled Summer.

"Summer?!? What… what are you doing here?" The two stood awkwardly, neither knowing whether it was appropriate to embrace or if the other one was mad.

"I should ask you… I thought you were going to be home this week."

"Plans changed. There's a comic convention… which you're not going to, I'm assuming."

"No. Symposium for work. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you'd be here," Summer whined.

"You never called," Seth said, softly. "I'd love to talk, really, I'd love to but my professor is probably holding a cab for me right now. But I have my phone, so just call me." He grabbed his bag and hurried off.

"Okay," Summer replied, to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Summer and Seth finally have the talk? Or will both chicken out? Review and you shall see.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys rock with your comments. Now, I have a feeling that you won't love this chapter, but I promise promise promise (SPOILER ALERT) that chapters 12-14 will have all that you've been wishing for. So hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter anyways and review so that I can post the next one(s). And I have 8 chapters of my next story ready to go… you've all been keeping me busy!**

**Disclaimer: Although I saw Mischa Barton at LaGuardia Airport and Rachel Bilson at the TO Film Fest, I do not own either of them, nor any actual characters from the OC.**

Seth sat on the king-sized bed in his hotel room watching the Queer Eye for the Straight Guy marathon. The comic book convention was fun, he met several of the hottest new writers and illustrators and was really bonding with Dr. Stine. On Wednesday, Dr. Stine had told him that he would take him on as an independent study project in the upcoming fall term. In his spare time, Seth bought a Metrocard and explored the city. He was staying at the Marriot Marquis, right in the heart of Times Square, and the convention was being held at the Jacob Javitts Center on the far west side of the city. Although his walks to and from the convention required him to go through all of the tourist hoopla, he found solace in exploring Hell's Kitchen to the north of him, Williamsburg and other parts of Brooklyn, and the Village. He had sampled the cheeses and fruit at the Union Square Greenmarket, viewed indie films at the Angelica and the Pioneer, and had a shake and fries at Tom's Restaurant, the Seinfeld diner. Of course, that had been a let down, given that the interior resembled looked nothing like the actual set but instead contained a plethora of Seinfeld memorabilia, and true, the Seinfeld "gang" was replaced by drunk Columbia students, but overall Seth was happy that he was being kept busy over the week. It gave him less time to think about why Summer hadn't called him over the past five days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked down at her watch. 5:30pm. The meeting was planned to end at 5. She sighed. Seth had been on her mind all day. She wanted to call him – she really had – but there was never a good time. Between the meetings during the day, the happy hours and dinners, Summer's schedule was jam-packed. She wanted to have a long conversation, not one penciled in between a lecture on conservation grants and drinks at Moustache.

"Summer, are you coming with us?" Alex asked. Alex was a program development assistant at the Battery Conservation Society. He had graduated from Penn the year prior and moved back to his hometown of New York.

"Sorry, where to?" She bit her lip, realizing that she had tuned out.

"Drinks and dinner at Blue Fin. It's kind of upscale, we were all going to go change and meet there."

"Sure, okay," Summer said, grabbing her purse. "I'll see you in a bit."

She really needed to find the time to call Cohen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's a wonderful dress," Alex said as Summer entered the posh restaurant. There were floor-to-ceiling windows looking out onto the street and the décor was both minimalist and stylish.

"Thank you," Summer said, realizing that the last person to compliment her in this outfit had been Tim. She shruddered.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes, should we go sit down?" He took her by the arm and walked with her to the back of the restaurant, where their table was.

Summer and Alex had hit it off. They were the two youngest people at the conference, by about twenty years. Alex was smart and funny, and as their wine glasses kept on getting refilled, they were chattier and chattier. The night was still young, but turning out well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Seth, it's Jenny, um, Max and Elle's friend. So, you're probably wondering why I'm calling you. Max told me that you're in New York and I'm back home now so I thought maybe you'd like a local to meet up with you, you know, show you the ropes. Anyways, I'm meeting some friends at Rodeo Bar on 27th and Third, and wanted to see if you wanted to meet me. We'll be there at eleven. Hope you can make it. You can give me a call if you want, 212-837-2937. Later." Seth replayed the message three times before hitting the send button on his phone.

"Jenny? Yeah, I'll see you then." Seth got up and threw a fitted concert tee over his button down shirt. They had shown it on Queer Eye and Seth thought it looked cool, not that he would admit that he was watching the show, alone, in his hotel room while taking style notes. He put on his Converse and headed to the door. Who knew what the night would have in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you drink, Summer?" Alex asked.

"You can get me a beer… whatever you're drinking," Summer said. She swore off girly drinks after what she liked to call the "Tim incident."

"Okay," Alex said after placing the order with the bartender. After dinner Alex and Summer decided to peel off from the old people's contingent and explore the nightlife of New York. Now they were at Rodeo Bar, where the bartenders wore cowboy hats and the drinkers rode a mechanical bull. Alex handed her a bottle of Sam Adams, and she took a swig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth felt a tap on his back upon entering the bar.

"Boo," Jenny said. She was wearing a tight tank top and vintage jeans and had styled her hair so that her bangs were brushed over to the side. "I'm glad you could make it, Seth."

"Yeah, well, I had some free time tonight."

"So how has the Com Con been?"

"Great. There's going to be some AMAZING releases this month."

"Cool. Let me introduce you to my friends." She pulled him over to a group in the corner of the crowded bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Alex had talked the night away, sitting at the bar. It was crowded, not insanely so for a Friday night but busier than Summer had been used to.

"What time is it?" Summer asked Alex, yawning.

"One a.m. At least we have the day off tomorrow."

"Yep," Summer said. She meant to call Seth tonight, but now it was probably too late. "You know, I'm getting kind of tired, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"Sure thing. Where are you staying?"

"The Marquis."

"Nice. I live on 47th and 9th, let me at least take you back – it's on the way."

"If you say so," Summer answered. Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Seth," Jenny said, nursing a Guinness.

"What's up?"

"Doesn't that girl by the door look a bit like Little Miss Vixen?" Jenny pointed to the exit where Summer was leaving, with Alex guiding her out the door. His hand was firmly placed on her waist and she was giggling as she and Alex made eye contact. Seth's heart dropped. Summer had moved on and hadn't even told him.

"Um, I don't see her. But, you know, Little Miss has quite a generic look."

"I suppose."

"You know, I think I've had enough time at the bar," Seth said. "And we never finished Spiderman. Want to come and watch it in my room?" Jenny hesitated for a moment, wondering what Seth meant by it. Had he ended things with Summer or was this hanging out with friends? She'd have to find out herself.

"Sure." The two walked out the door and breathed in the night air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Alex had dropped Summer off at her room and the two said their goodbyes, Summer got on her pajamas and set her alarm for ten in the morning. This would give her enough time to get ready and give Seth a call. They could do weekend brunch, she figured. Catch up with each other, talk thing through, and if all went well they would even go back to her hotel room… baby steps, she repeated to herself. She went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup before going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spiderman's even more exciting when you're buzzed," Seth exclaimed as the end credits rolled.

"Yep! Do you have any other action movies to watch? X-Men? Batman?"

"Actually, it's getting kind of late," Seth said motioning to the clock, which read 3:06 a.m.

"You're right, I should head out," Jenny said, sitting up from the couch in his room.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days," Seth said, getting up from the couch.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be, um, too blunt, but… what happened with you and Summer?"

"It's over," Seth stated with no emotion in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to move on."

"I'm sorry," Jenny said. She looked up at Seth and they locked eyes. She stood up to meet him at eye level before kissing him square on the lips.

Seth was startled by the sudden attack on his face. Maybe it was the hurt, maybe the alcohol, or the fatigue, but Seth kissed back. The kiss deepened and as Seth held Jenny's waist she removed her bra from under her shirt, sliding it through her sleeve. Seth cupped her breasts through her shirt, massaging them lightly. They were full, not as full as Summer's. Summer. Seth backed away, coming to his senses.

"What?" Jenny said.

"It's still too soon," Seth said. "I'm sorry, I keep putting you in these compromising situations."

"Don't worry. I should stop trying to get blood from a rock," she said as she headed for the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her Seth collapsed on his bed, and let the tears escape his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen with Summer and Seth? Will they ever talk? Is it over as in over over? Review and the next chapter will magically appear!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So thank you once again for all of your splendid reviews… logged in after watching the Last Kiss on DVD, which I hadn't seen since September; hopefully I'll watch the "special features" tomorrow (for those of you who are Rachel Bilson fans there's a commentary with the whole cast including her). Anyways, after this, just two more chapters (sob). So hopefully this one you'll like and I'll post yet another chapter very soon! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine.**

Summer hit the alarm and sat herself up in bed. She remembered her mission and let out a large sigh. After procrastinating for another five minutes, she left her bed and went to the shower. As the hot water hit her tanned skin, she thought about what she had to do. It was Seth, she reasoned. Just Seth. She couldn't explain why making the call was going to be so hard. She turned off the water and got ready, knowing full well that she would have a long day ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Seth said into the phone, half asleep. His head was throbbing and his eyes were sealed shut with dry tears. He rubbed his eyes to break the seals and sat up slightly.

"Seth."

"Summer?" Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. Nope, he was awake. "What…"

"Um, sorry it took so long to call, I've been very busy this week. So, do you want to maybe meet up and get some food or something if you're not busy today?" Summer blurted out.

"Uh, sure" Seth answered with just a brief hesitation. "I just need to get ready. Where are you staying?"

"The Marquis, it's in Times Square."

"No way… I'm here too. Why don't I meet you in your room… where is it?"

"1249."

"Okay, I'll see you there in twenty," he said. He hung up the phone and ran into the shower, his stomach flip flopping, not knowing what was in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer paced around her room. She knew that being this nervous was just anti-productive. She paced some more until she heard a knock. She opened it to find Seth, dressed in a tee shirt over a dress shirt and vintage jeans. She wanted him on her bed right at that moment. He stood stiffly in the door frame, staring at her, no emotion to his face. He looked over at her. She was dressed in a flowing, turquoise shirt and fitted jeans with stilettos adorning her feet. She looked… beautiful.

"Want to come in?" She offered after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Is that a good idea?" Seth responded. He was still hurt knowing that she had moved on, that she left the bar with another man. So what if he had? That was a mistake, he admitted to himself but it was only because she was practically forcing him to get over her.

"Yeah, um, you're right," Summer said softly. "Why don't we go get brunch. There's a diner over on 9th Avenue."

"Sure." She grabbed her coat and the two headed out the door. They walked in silence across the two avenue blocks before entering Westway Diner. The place was large and wasn't too busy yet, and a waitress seated them at a booth towards the back of the diner. Seth stared at his menu. He didn't really care what he was going to eat, but was afraid to look at Summer.

"Can I help you?" A waitress asked.

"Coffee, black and a western omelet," Seth responded.

"Coffee, milk, one sweetener, and chocolate chip pancakes." Summer's favorite, Seth thought, a small smile creeping into the corner of his lips. The waitress collected the menus and headed to the kitchen. The two sat in silence. Seth started fidgeting with his fork and knife. It bothered Summer but she couldn't say anything. She focused on the couple seated opposite her. They were older, reading the _New York Times_ while slurping coffee. She let out a small sigh just as the waitress placed their food in front of them. That would help delay talking for a bit, Summer thought as she swallowed a mouthful of pancakes.

Eventually, Seth had cleaned off his dish. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. A spark was felt between them.

"So, how was your week?" Seth asked.

"Good, lots of meetings but I learned a lot, got a lot of exposure. You?"

"Yeah it's great. I can't believe I'm going back tomorrow, back to the fiery pits of studio hell."

"It's still bad?"

"Fundamentals is, the others are fine. But hey, just six more weeks and I'm a free man all summer long," he said, forcing himself to smile. "How's Newport?"

"It's how it was when you left," she responded, blankly.

"Ah, full of heartbreak and regret," he stated bluntly. She glared at him. "I mean, um, Botox. Full of Botox and breast implants. Because um…" he stammered off.

"We really need to talk," Summer whispered.

"We're talking right now," Seth replied. Moving on, moving on, he kept repeating to himself. He was afraid for the train wreck destined to be ahead.

"No, I mean, this is too weird. We never talk like this," Summer said. "Why don't we go back to your place?"

"Um, um, okay," Seth said, unconfidently. They paid their bill and headed back to the hotel, with idle chatter filling the space between them.

"Summer?" Seth asked, breathing in a sharp bit of air. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Just break it to me, okay?"

"What?" Summer asked, confused.

"That you want to end it. I know. Just tell me so that I can try to get over you," he said, softly. Move on. Move on. Summer stared at him, shocked.

"What would ever make you think that I would want to end things?" she asked.

"I get it Summer. The not calling for weeks. Then seeing me and not calling again. And, last night basically confirmed it, you leaving Rodeo Bar with another man."

"Alex," Summer whispered. Seth glared at her. "He's, he's nothing, just a colleague."

"It didn't look like nothing, Summer. He had his arm wrapped right around you."

"I promise, Seth," she pleaded. "He dropped me back here and left. No goodbye kiss on the cheek, no hug, no nothing. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but I promise that there is nothing going on between us."

"Then what DID you want to talk to me about?" he asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Us."

"What about?" he said, reminding himself that he needed to stay strong.

"I'm sorry. The break was a bad idea. I just… I don't know what I was thinking, Seth!" Summer cried. Seth pulled her into an embrace, letting out a deep breath.

"Summer, it's okay. I just don't know why you didn't call… I really thought it was over between us."

"I thought it would be a good idea to wait, give you some cooling off time, you know, you didn't exactly leave Newport on a happy note. And then it just seemed like the window of opportunity closed and then I thought I could only talk to you in person and then look, we're randomly in the same city." Tears fell out of Summer's eyes.

"Shhh," Seth said, rocking her small body back and forth, tightening the embrace. "You know, we're only going to be here another day."

"I know, I wanted to call you all week… I just…"

"You were busy, I get it," Seth responded.

"No, I just was afraid that you had moved on," Summer whispered.

"Summer," she looked up at him as he continued. "I could never move on. I love you and I don't think I could ever get over you."

"Really?" she said as a smile creeped onto her face.

"Really. Everyone thought I was nuts, but I had faith in our relationship. Until I saw Alex, I mean. But now that's cleared up and…"

"We're okay?" Summer asked, hopefully.

"We're more than okay… but what do we call this relationship?"

"Just that," Summer said, grinning. They looked at each other another moment, locking themselves in a gaze before – as if on cue – both moved forward and kissed. Almost immediately they fell back into the rhythm that they always had, he massaged her lips with his, she explored the crevices of his mouth, he nibbled on her bottom lip. Things quickly heated up and in minutes they were nearly naked, kissing hard, Summer straddling Seth, the couple feeling each other up and down. Seth kissed her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on her shoulders. Summer got off of him. He looked at her, questioning. She removed her underwear and they resumed action.

"That was…" Summer said, regaining her breath. "Amazing."

"What can I say… after a month of…" Summer pressed her mouth against his, silencing him. The makeout session got more and more intense, as they embraced and rolled around on the bed, messing the sheets.

Suddenly, she stopped, gathering the sheets to cover her torso. Seth looked up at her once again.

"What's this?" she asked, holding a bra by its straps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will Seth have to say for himself? Is it now going to be over between them? Or can the bulletproof couple withstand everything? Review and a new chapter will be posted.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so second to last chapter! Thank you all for your reviews… keep them coming. And after Ch 14 is posted (which will probably be either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how many of you review) I'll start posting my new story… I'm up to Ch 9 of it so, yay!

Hope you're all enjoying the various holidays and keep me entertained with your reviews! By the way… new preview for episode 409 on the Fox website (smiles).

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXX

"Omigod, omigod," Seth said as he put his face in his hands.

"What is it?!?" Summer screamed, pushing the bra into his face.

"A bra?"

"I know that, stupid. Why is it here?" Summer was on the verge of tears and bit her lip to keep them from spilling out. Seth had just confessed his everlasting love to her, that he could never get over her, and here she was with the bra of another woman in her hand.

"It's Jenny's."

"Who is Jenny?" Summer asked, venom mixing into her voice.

"Just a girl."

"Just a girl? What? A fuck buddy? Something more?"

"She goes to Brown."

"Funny, huh. She's my stand-in. How long Seth? How long?" Tears streamed down Summer's face.

"No, you're getting it all wrong. There's nothing between us, we just, we kissed, Summer."

"Last time I checked, kissing did not require bra removal," she stated.

"Omigod, I know. I didn't even notice that she removed it, Summer, I promise." He paused. "It was nothing."

"I just don't know you anymore, Seth." She collapsed on the bed. Seth knew that it was not the time to defend himself. Instead, he rubbed her back and held her as she cried in his arms.

XXXXX

Summer woke up in Seth's embrace. Her eyes were stinging, and then she remembered. The bra. She looked at Seth, who had also fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. She felt secure in his arms, and realized that he wasn't going to hurt her, that he probably hadn't meant it. There was so much more to do than to question his love for her when she knew that it was genuine and had been there for nearly a decade. She sighed, she was going to have to believe him if they were going to be alright again. She looked back over to him. His eyes had just fluttered open.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Summer said, softly. Seth was a bit taken aback by her calm demeanor.

"Hey you," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm…" Summer tapered off, thinking carefully about what to say.

"I'm an ass. I know."

"But I missed you. We'll get passed it, we just need to try again. Baby steps."

"Baby steps," Seth said and the two drifted back to sleep as the March sun beat through their windows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth and Summer spent the rest of the day in Seth's hotel room, cuddling, kissing, and catching up on lost time. Summer told him about Tom and the almost kiss, Seth told him about Jenny. They winced hearing the names of the other man and woman, but knowing that both had held back, and that neither gave into temptation relieved both Seth and Summer. Seth told Summer about his coffee chats with Anna, while Summer told him about crazy Carrie and her even crazier wedding planning. Neither had even thought about how much had gone on in one another's life over the month of not speaking to one another. And that was it, Seth realized. After three years of practically seeing each other every day – with the exception of Seth's summer in Portland and Summer's stint at Brown – they were used to knowing everything about each other's life. And with distance came uncertainty, and with uncertainty came doubt. Not that Summer had been worrying that Seth was cheating on her, but rather that she was no longer his top priority, that he was consumed by comic books and the college scene. Their relationship had changed, and the two would have to deal with distance.

"It's only another month and a half," Seth said out loud.

"What?" Summer looked at him, removed from her thoughts.

"I was just thinking, about us. And you were right all along."

"What about?"

"The long-distance thing. We work when we're close together. When we see each other, know what is going on with each other."

"What are you saying, Seth?" Summer asked.

"It's not that we can't do the long-distance thing until summer, we just need to adjust to it."

"Don't you think that we've had months of adjustment?"

"Well, no. We've skirted the issue. What we need to do is confront it, head on. Tell each other what we're thinking when we are. Talk more."

"We tried that, Seth," Summer said, sullenly.

"We need to try harder. I need to. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"You didn't… I mean, I took it out on you hard."

"From now on, I'll call you every day. We're going to make it work. And well. Are you with me, Summer Roberts?"

"Sure," Summer said, without hesitation.

"Then hit it," Seth said, holding his hand up. Summer slapped him five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And just like that, the break was over. Summer wasn't leaving for another couple of hours but offered to go with him to the airport.

"You promise you'll call more?" Summer asked, kissing him goodbye as they approached the security checkpoint.

"Make an honest man of me, Summer." Seth said. "The next six weeks will fly by. Promise."

"I'm holding you to it, Cohen."

He smiled at her as he walked through security, trying to convince himself that the six weeks would fly by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Will all work out with Seth & Summer? The story's almost over – please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So here's the final installment of Cross Coastal. As soon as I receive 10 reviews, I'll post my newest story (title forthcoming). It's another Seth/Summer angst-fest, sorta. You'll see. Anyways, like I promised, I am making this a happy ending. I'll consider doing a sequel to this story in the future, if I have enough of a demand for it, but for now I'm going to work on the next story (which has 10 chapters written so far) and another one in the works… but your reviews make me productive, so who knows?

Anyways, here's the story, enjoy & let me know what you think both about this chapter and the fic as a whole!

And on a random note… in chapter 4 I had Seth and Anna going to Flo's Diner, which sounded familiar albeit generic. So I'm reading televisionista or some website like that and apparently there's a Flo's Diner up here (Toronto)… where Rachel Bilson & Adam Brody were photographed eating back in October. Go figure. So there's some more OC trivia for y'all!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just one week of hell left," Max said, crossing his feet on his bed.

"Yep, can't believe we survived this term," Seth responded as he loaded up his backpack with snacks, getting ready to head back to the studio. "Shouldn't you be, um… heading out?"

"Just want to get some Elle time in before I head back to the basement of doom," Max smirked.

"Which reminds me, gotta go call Summer before I head back into the inferno."

"She has got you whipped, man," Max replied.

"I'm not complaining," Seth said as he grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. Over the past five weeks he made sure to make the long-distance relationship work. He called Summer every day, even on days when he had nothing to talk about, or when he was stuck in the studio and in the middle of a group project – much to the chagrin of the rest of his group mates. The distance was still not fun, Seth decided, but there was one more week and then the couple would be back together, forever… assuming that Summer wouldn't break and enter any more labs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see you next Sunday!" Summer exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm starting to miss the Newpsie luncheons, and benefit galas, and plastic surgery... and… I can't think of anything else I missed," Seth joked.

"Be happy that you have a full week of me not being able to physically unwrap my rage blackouts on you."

"I will take full advantage of that."

"So have you figured out what you're going to do this summer?" Summer asked.

"The comic book store is happy to have me back."

"Great."

"Yep. Now, I'd like to put off death a little longer but I'm here and Dante's calling me in… talk to you soon, Summer, love you." Seth closed the faceplate of his phone and sighed before entering the studio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth walked into Dr. Stine's office. He was exhausted, having been pulling all-nighters for the past few nights, but when Dr. Stine left him an urgent message he dropped what he was doing and made his way to the office.

"Seth," Dr. Stine said warmly.

"Hi Dr. Stine, how are you?"

"I should ask you that, you look exhausted."

"You know, crunch time."

"Of course. Well, it's almost summer break."

"Yep. The light at the end of a long and trying tunnel."

"I just got a call from one of my colleagues in New York, Bill Supple. He runs a sizeable comic book company. He's looking for an intern for the summer, $15 an hour, and they'll help with housing. It's a great opportunity…"

Seth thought. Comic books. Cash. New York City, center of the universe. But then there was Summer. Summer, the love of his life, the girl to whom he promised that he would make things right with. Summer…

"Seth?"

"Um, no. I think I have to go back to California," he said.

"Little Miss Vixen?" Seth blushed and tried to keep a smile from escaping his lips.

"Yes."

"Well, you will need some new material for your upcoming issues given that we have the independent study together next term. Have a great summer, and send me updates… I'm a sucker for comic book spoilers," Dr. Stine said, extending his hand to Seth who shook it.

"Will do, enjoy yours, Dr. Stine."

"Sure thing. And say hi to Little Miss for me." Seth smiled and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer stood outside the gate, waiting for his arrival. Fifteen more minutes, she thought. Fifteen minutes gone extremely slow. Then she saw people leaving the gate. First some older men in business suits, presumably first class. Then a larger group, and finally…

"Seth," she said, breathlessly. She approached him, shyly, not sure whether it was appropriate to embrace him or just say hello. She didn't have to think. Seth dropped his bags and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you," Seth said.

"Me too." Seth leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"Maybe we should wait until we get back to your place," she suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth, welcome back!" Kirsten exclaimed as he entered the house.

"Yep."

"Summer."

"Hi Mrs. Cohen."

"So tell me all about the last few weeks, Seth. I missed you so much," she said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Um… I didn't see the light of day, stayed in the studio, got sexiled fifteen times…"

"Sexiled?" Kirsten asked, inquisitively.

"Long story… um, that's about it. So I think I'm going to go unpack," he said as he and Summer made their way to the staircase.

"Don't think that I don't know…" Kirsten drifted off.

"I missed this place," Summer admitted once she and Cohen entered his room. "I haven't been here since…"

"President's week," he stated flatly. She looked at him, concerned. "It's behind us now, Summer, don't worry about it."

"I know, it's just crazy that…"

"What's important is that we're together here, now," he said, letting his dimples show as he smiled.

"Right. But, we have to make up for lost time," Summer said as she looked up and kissed him. The kiss deepened as the pair made their way to the bed. Everything was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXX

**The End! Please review!!! As soon as I get 10 reviews for this chapter/full story I'll post my new one!**

**And five points if you get the "NYC, center of the universe" reference.**


End file.
